


I will pay in kisses

by PhenomenalUnicorn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art Freak Harry, Awkward Conversations, Barista Louis, Cat Lovers, Cats, Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of a homemade mash, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Niall i Liam shippują, Pining, Protective Liam, Slow Build, a loooot of pizza, alternative universe, but louis isn't a babysitter, harry is a pizzaman, i guess, inne tagi będę dodawała na bieżąco, jestem mistrzynią krótkich rozdziałów, just weird stuff, kind of comedy, kind of crack, louis nazywa harry'ego kochaniem, niall is just an irish cute guy, random meetings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalUnicorn/pseuds/PhenomenalUnicorn
Summary: Kiedy Louis Tomlinson, z radością właściwą człowiekowi, który ma przed sobą wizję przepełnionego lenistwem weekendu, zamawiał piątkową kolację w ulubionej pizzerii, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć pieprzonego Adonisa ze swoim zamówieniem w ręce piętnaście minut później.(...)- Niall? – wymamrotał do słuchawki, kiedy przyjaciel odebrał. – Od kiedy w naszej pizzerii pracują ludzie klasyfikowani jako ‘gorący’? Do tego ludzie PŁCI MĘSKIEJ. I DLACZEGO, DO CHOLERY, NIKT MNIE NIE UPRZEDZIŁ?!- Stary, masz pizzę? – odpowiedział mu jego wspierający przyjaciel. – Będę za dziesięć minut.alboKrótkie, komediowe i lekkie opowiadanie o tym, jak miłość do pizzy doprowadziła Louisa Tomlinsona do jego bratniej duszy. (a Niall i Liam wcale ich nie swatali)





	1. VAS HAPPENIN?

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły! ;)
> 
> niebetowane

Kiedy Louis Tomlinson, z radością właściwą człowiekowi, który ma przed sobą wizję przepełnionego lenistwem weekendu, zamawiał piątkową kolację w ulubionej pizzerii, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć pieprzonego Adonisa ze swoim zamówieniem w ręce piętnaście minut później.  
Zamarł, bezwstydnie wgapiając się w chłopaka, chłonąc każdy szczegół jego wyglądu – czekoladowe loki, porażająco zielone oczy, delikatne rumieńce na policzkach i –  
\- Cześć. – głęboki, zachrypnięty głos rozdarł panującą między nimi ciszę, niemal zwalając Louisa z nóg.  
\- Hej. – wydukał po chwili.  
\- Mieszkasz pod numerem 14? – spytał chłopak, pochylając się nieco, by zrównać się z Louisem. – Ten budynek ma zbyt zawiłą sieć korytarzy, żebym to ogarnął.  
\- Tak. – odparł Louis, starając się dyskretnie sprawdzić, czy nie pociekła mu ślinka, a nawet jeśli, to nikt nie może go winić. Louis umierał z głodu, a ten chłopak był apetyczny. – A co? – dodał po chwili, uświadamiając sobie, że ów apetyczny chłopak nie zadzwonił do jego drzwi, tylko po to, by poznać numer mieszkania.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.  
\- Zamawiałeś pizzę? – spytał niepewnie, a kiedy Louis nie odpowiedział, doprecyzował:  
\- Pepperoni i poczwórny ser?  
\- Nie! – wyrzucił z siebie Louis, odzyskując pełnię świadomości, praktycznie wskakując z powrotem za drzwi swojego mieszkania i zatrzaskując je.  
\- Kurwa. – wymamrotał po chwili, oddychając głęboko. Nie dość, że skompromitował się przed najpiękniejszą istotą ludzką, jaką widział, to jeszcze nie miał pizzy.  
Dopadł do portfela, wyciągnął z niego pierwszy banknot, jaki złapał, po czym, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że ma na sobie wyciągnięty dres i dziurawy podkoszulek, idealnie komponujący się z przetłuszczonymi włosami, otworzył drzwi. Gwałtownie rozejrzał się po korytarzu, dostrzegając po chwili dostawcę, który wyglądał na nieco zagubionego.  
\- Ekhem. – odkaszlnął Louis, czując wpełzające na policzki rumieńce. Przykuł tym uwagę zielonookiego, który wbił w niego pytające spojrzenie. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, po czym Louis przypomniał sobie, że miał cel.  
\- To jednak moja pizza. – stęknął, marząc by ziemia pod nim się rozstąpiła. Nieporadnie wepchnął dostawcy pieniądze, porwał kartoniki i ponownie uciekł do swojego mieszkania. – Oops? – rzucił niepewnie przez ramię, nie przerywając ucieczki.  
Kiedy był bezpiecznie zakluczony za drzwiami, opadł na podłogę, oddychając spazmatycznie. Kiedy był pewny, że nie umrze z zażenowania, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.  
\- Niall? – wymamrotał do słuchawki, kiedy przyjaciel odebrał. – Od kiedy w naszej pizzerii pracują ludzie klasyfikowani jako ‘gorący’? Do tego ludzie PŁCI MĘSKIEJ. I DLACZEGO, DO CHOLERY, NIKT MNIE NIE UPRZEDZIŁ?!  
\- Stary, masz pizzę? – odpowiedział mu jego wspierający przyjaciel. – Będę za dziesięć minut.  
***  
\- Myślałem, że to będzie ta laska co zawsze. Ronnie jest spoko. A tu tadam!, zjawiskowy przystojniak o czekoladowych lokach materializuje się przed moimi drzwiami. – jest pierwszym, co mówi Louis, kiedy otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając blondwłosego Irlandczyka do pomieszczenia. – Miał te zielone oczy, które mnie rozproszyły i pewnie zachowałem się jak debil bardziej niż zwykle! Ronnie widziała mnie już w każdym wydaniu. Szczęściarz, mało kto ma tak malinowe usta. Myślisz, że mógłbym je pocałować? Naprawdę bym chciał. – papla chaotycznie, wymachując rękami dla zobrazowania swojej frustracji. - Dlaczego musiał przyjść akurat dzisiaj? Wczoraj też zamawiałem pizzę, a wyglądałem siedem razy lepiej! – żalił się blondynowi, ignorując fakt, że ten ze smakiem zajada jego pizzę.  
\- Lou, co to za problem. – mówi spokojnie Niall. – Po prostu zamów pizzę jeszcze raz, i wyjaśnij mu sprawę.  
\- Ta, i co powiem? Sorry że byłem dziwakiem ubranym w szmaty, normalnie udaje mi się zachować pozory człowieczeństwa? – parska Louis.  
\- Może po prostu załóż te spodnie, w których wyglądasz jak milion dolarów. Nie będziesz musiał się tłumaczyć. Każdy miewa dni, kiedy nic mu się nie chce. – wzrusza ramionami blondyn. – Ten koleś nie może być wyjątkiem. Zrozumie.  
Louis wzdycha, przecierając oczy dłonią.  
\- Może masz rację.  
\- Żałuję tylko, że tego nie widziałem. – chichocze po chwili blondyn. – Brzmi jak coś, co powinno zostać utrwalone dla potomnych.  
\- Teraz to się nabijasz. – mruży oczy Louis. – I to po tym, jak pozwoliłem ci zjeść moją pizzę!  
Unosi dłoń do serca, dramatycznie opadając na kanapę.  
\- Louis, to ty najpierw się jej wyrzekłeś. Nie powinienem nazywać cię już przyjacielem.  
\- Odwołaj to, ty mały irlandzki gnojku! – krzyczy Louis, rzucając się na chłopaka.  
\- Louis, czekaj! – wrzeszczy Niall, usiłując desperacko osłonić pozostałe trzy kawałki pizzy, jednak pod naporem ciężaru Louisa załamuje się, miażdżąc trójkąty własnym brzuchem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś. – cedzi Niall, wyglądając na zdradzonego. Ze smutkiem zdrapuje pieczarki ze swojego czerwonego t-shirtu, po czym wzdycha, zaraz jednak podrywa głowę.  
\- Teraz będę musiał zamówić nową pizzę. – oznajmia z szatańskim uśmiechem, po czym, nie czekając aż Louis przetrawi tę rewelację, porywa swój telefon ze stołu i pędzi do łazienki, zatrzaskując drzwi.  
Na jego twarzy już maluje się zadowolony uśmiech, kiedy zauważa, że oczywiście, _oczywiście_ , zabrał telefon Louisa zamiast swojego. To na moment burzy plany blondyna, zaraz jednak w jego głowie rodzi się jeszcze lepszy.  
\- Niall, cokolwiek robisz, przestań! – wrzeszczy Louis po drugiej stronie drzwi, waląc w drewno.  
Niall odblokowuje telefon.  
\- Nie zamawiaj pizzy, rozumiesz?!  
Niall otwiera rejestr połączeń.  
\- Kurwa, oddawaj mój telefon! – po tym okrzyku uderzenia przybierają na sile.  
Niall przykłada słuchawkę do ucha.  
\- Zamknij się, dzwonię! – odkrzykuje przyjacielowi.  
Odpowiedź Louisa zagłusza niski głos, który odzywa się w słuchawce.  
\- Pizzeria Pizzart, czym mogę służyć?  
\- Dobry wieczór, dzwonię z nietypowym pytaniem. – mówi, starając się nie brzmieć na dziwniejszego, niż zapewne będzie podczas tej rozmowy.  
\- Mianowicie?  
\- Mój kolega dzisiaj zamawiał pizzę, ale dostawca tak go oczarował, że całkowicie stracił głowę i nie poprosił o numer. Bardzo mu zależy na tej informacji. Gwarantuję, że nie jest mordercą ani gwałcicielem. Po prostu jest głupi.  
\- A o jakim młodzieńcu mówimy? – odpowiada jego rozmówca, brzmiąc, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech.  
\- Brązowe włosy, lokowane, zielone oczy. Zamówienie było na ulicę –  
\- Ach, jasne, już mam. – rozmówca urwał.  
\- Numer? – ponaglił Niall.  
\- Nie powinienem go podawać. – mówi poważnie chłopak po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- To ważna sprawa. Tak naprawdę mój kolega jest ofiarą losu i chce naprostować pewne fakty. Miał tę… sytuację i chciałby jakoś to wyjaśnić. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby przekreślił swoje szanse na randkowanie dosłownie minutą.  
\- Hmmm. - pomruk nie brzmi, jakby jego autor był przekonany, więc Niall dodaje desperacko:  
\- Chodzi o to, że on nie może sobie nikogo znaleźć, od dawna nikt mu się nie spodobał, a teraz wyglądał jak bezdomny i nie może sobie tego przestać wyrzucać. I ja naprawdę chcę żeby był szczęśliwy, ale nie będzie, jeśli nie dasz mi tego numeru, żebym mógł umówić ich na randkę i żeby mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie, a ja zostałbym ich świadkiem na najbardziej gejowskim weselu świata.  
\- Skąd ta pewność, że nasz dostawca też jest gejem? – pyta żartobliwie chłopak, a Niall przewraca oczami, zaraz jednak uświadamia sobie, że jego rozmówca nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
\- Louis jest w typie każdego. – odpowiada prosto.  
\- Na szczęście jestem właścicielem i nie mogę wylać sam siebie. – odpowiada po chwili chłopak, ponownie usłyszeć można w jego głosie uśmiech. Dyktuje szybko szereg cyfr, po czym, niczym w filmach szpiegowskich, dodaje szeptem:  
\- Misja wykonana. Bez odbioru. – i rozłącza się. Niall decyduje, że ktokolwiek to jest, już go lubi.  
\- Niall? Co tam się dzieje?! – rozlega się ponownie krzyk Louisa.  
Blondyn nie kłopocze się odpowiedzią, zamiast tego przepisuje numer z telefonu Louisa na kawałek papieru toaletowego, po czym czyści wszelkie ślady swojej działalności, decydując się wykorzystać zdobyty numer nieco później.  
Otwiera drzwi, podaje Louisowi telefon z ukłonem, po czym opada na sofę, włączając Fifę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zostały ci jakieś siły po tym pojedynku z drzwiami. – rzuca.  
Louis tylko wzdycha.  
\- Nie dowiem się, nie?  
\- Nope. – potwierdza z zadowolonym uśmiechem blondyn, wpychając do ust spłaszczony kawałek pizzy.  
Trzy godziny i cztery butelki piwa później, Niall odrzuca kontroler z jękiem zawodu.  
\- Poddaję się. Nie można z tobą wygrać.  
Louis tylko szczerzy się radośnie, zsuwając się z fotela na miękki dywan pokrywający podłogę.  
Przez kilka minut panuje cisza, w której doskonale słychać tykanie kuchennego zegara, kiedy Niall w końcu łamie się, ciekawy reakcji Louisa, i rzuca od niechcenia:  
\- Co gdybym powiedział, że hipotetycznie mogłem zdobyć numer twojego przystojnego dostawcy?  
Louis podrywa głowę z komicznie wykrzywionymi ustami.  
\- O Boże, powiedz że tego nie zrobiłeś.  
\- Mogłem zrobić. Hipotetycznie.  
\- Ale nie zrobiłeś, prawda? – pyta nieco histerycznie Louis.  
\- Mogłem zadzwonić do pizzerii i uzyskać od właściciela numer. Do jednego z ich dostawców. Świadkowie opisują go jako „zjawiskowego przystojniaka o czekoladowych lokach, zielonych oczach i malinowych wargach, które aż chce się całować”.  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać. – mamrocze Louis, przecierając twarz dłonią, po czym wstaje i wychodzi z salonu.  
\- Myślisz, że ja chciałem?! – woła za nim Niall, plując kawałkami pizzy na podłogę, ale tego Louis nie może już zobaczyć.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie jest twój pokój, więc wypieprzaj tam. Nie będę ścierał rano twojej śliny z mojej kanapy! – wrzeszczy ze schodów, po czym opada na chłodną pościel, zamykając oczy.  
Zdecydowanie nie śni o zielonych oczach śmiejących się do niego znad kawałka pepperoni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	2. I'M TOO HOT (HOT DAMN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły! ;)
> 
> niebetowane

\- Louisie Tomlinsonie! – krzyk osobnika zwanego jego najlepszym przyjacielem rozlega się nad jego uchem, wyrywając go ze snu.  
\- Hmm? – odpowiada, na powrót wtulając twarz w ciepłą poduszkę.  
\- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś już wstać. – mówi niewinnie Niall, siadając na materacu.  
\- Niall, jest – urywa, żeby namierzyć budzik, po czym rozszerza oczy w niedowierzaniu – ósma rano w sobotę? Po co mnie budzisz? Jakim cudem ty sam jesteś już na nogach?  
\- Zamówiłem nam śniadanie. – informuje blondyn, i nie wzbudziłoby to w Louisie żadnych podejrzeń, gdyby nie uśmieszek na jego twarzy.  
\- Byłbyś łaskaw powiedzieć, gdzie je zamówiłeś, skoro wyraźnie budzi to u ciebie niezwykle silne emocje? – po zadaniu tego pytania Louis już wie, jaka będzie odpowiedź, zanim blondynowi udaje się jej udzielić.  
\- Nie. Niall, _nie_. Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś. – zamyka oczy, usiłując się przekonać, że to tylko sen, ale szyderczy śmiech Nialla skutecznie utrudnia zadanie.  
\- Zamówiłem pizzę. – tu następuje dramatyczna pauza. – W Pizzarcie. Więc pomyślałem, że chciałbyś nieco się ogarnąć, kiedy ja będę brał prysznic.  
Wbrew Louisowi, na jego twarzy zaczyna malować się uśmiech.  
\- Niall, nie idziesz pod żaden prysznic. – oznajmia rozkazującym głosem, zeskakując z materaca i otwierając z rozmachem drzwi szafy. – Potrzebuję pomocy. Mam chłopaka do zwalenia z nóg.  
Pół godziny później siedzi na kanapie ubrany w najciaśniejsze ze swoich czarnych spodni i zielony t-shirt z dekoltem, bawiąc się telefonem i wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie czeka na dzwonek do drzwi.  
Kiedy ów dzwonek się rozlega, podrywa się tak gwałtownie, że upuszcza telefon. Przeklinając, szybko chwyta urządzenie, po czym spokojnym krokiem podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, na jaką go stać.  
\- Hej. – rzuca swoim najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem, który jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł, opierając się o framugę. – Masz może później trochę wolnego czasu?  
\- Cześć, Louis. – odpowiada mu głos, który zdecydowanie nie jest głosem, który spodziewał się usłyszeć. To nawet nie jest _męski_ głos.  
Zaskoczony, skupia wzrok na dziewczynie, która stoi przed nim z trzema pudełkami pizzy w ręce.  
\- Ronnie? – wykrztusza po chwili, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w równie zdziwioną dziewczynę.  
\- Mam twoje zamówienie. – mówi dziewczyna, po czym odchrząkuje. Louis, czując jak płoną mu policzki, bez słowa przejmuje pizzę.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mam chłopaka. – mówi po chwili Ronnie, nerwowo poprawiając grzywkę.  
\- Spoko. Ja, w sensie, to nie tak –  
\- Poza tym, czy ty nie jesteś gejem?  
Po tym pytaniu jakimś cudem atmosfera staje się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna.  
\- Tak, tak, jestem. – duka Louis, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze może powiedzieć.  
\- Jasne. – mówi Ronnie.  
\- Po prostu… - mówi, desperacko usiłując znaleźć sposób na wybrnięcie z tej katastrofy. – Spodziewałem się kogoś innego.  
Twarz Ronnie rozjaśnia pełen zrozumienia uśmiech.  
\- Zgaduję, że chłopaka. Którego?  
Louis przez chwilę wpatruje się w nią, oszołomiony. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej źle to odbiera, ponieważ czerwieni się, zwieszając ramiona.  
\- Przepraszam. To nie moja sprawa. Po prostu pomyślałam, że mogłabym trochę namieszać w pizzerii, żeby to on obsługiwał twoje zamówienia.  
\- Ależ nie, to genialne. – mamrocze Louis, podchodząc do Ronnie, po czym przytula ją mocno.  
\- Zielone oczy, brązowe loki. – zdradza, mając nadzieję, że dziwnym trafem w Pizzarcie nie pracuje dwóch takich chłopaków.  
\- Ach, Harry. – dziewczyna puszcza oczko. – Pierwszy dzień pracy i już ma wielbiciela, co?  
Louis odpręża się. _Harry._ Piękne imię.  
\- Czyli co, przechodzisz na pizzową dietę? Zgaduję, że Niall nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
\- Jaka dieta? – rozlega się głos Nialla za plecami Louisa, więc chłopak przesuwa się tak, że blondyn może przywitać się z Ronnie.  
\- Och. – mówi na jej widok.  
\- Wiem, już mi wyjaśniono sytuację. Spodziewaliście się kogoś innego. – to powiedziawszy, dziewczyna mruga, po czym odwraca się, gotowa do odejścia.  
\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że trochę się nie zobaczymy, co? – z tymi słowami, macha im na pożegnanie, znikając po chwili za zakrętem korytarza.  
\- O Boże. Niall, musimy zapisać się na siłownię, bo po tych tonach pizzy, które zamówimy w najbliższym czasie, jedynym co nam pozostanie, będzie kariera zawodnika sumo. – Louis wpycha przyjacielowi pudełka. Niall tylko wydaje pełen radości okrzyk, pędząc do kontrolera.  
\- Fifa i pizza? – pyta, polewając pierwszy kawałek sosem czosnkowym.  
\- Fifa i pizza. – zgadza się Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.  
***  
Podobny uśmiech widnieje na jego twarzy sześć godzin później, kiedy wybiera numer do Pizzartu, rzucając w Nialla popcornem.  
\- Dzień dobry, Pizzart z tej strony.  
\- Hej, Ronnie, tutaj Louis. Słuchaj, jak byś oceniła nasze szanse na – tutaj następuje szybkie zerknięcie na ulotkę, którą Niall wymachuje mu przed twarzą – dużą margaritę z ekstra serem, średni kebab z dodatkowymi oliwkami i dwie cole?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że dla naszych stałych klientów zawsze damy radę coś wymyślić. – odpowiada po chwili dziewczyna, a w jej głosie jest słyszalny uśmiech. – To będzie duża margarita z dodatkowym serem, średnia pizza kebab z oliwkami, dwie cole i jeden seksowny dostawca, tak?  
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ta dziewczyna jest świetna.  
\- Cudownie. Będziemy czekać z niecierpliwością.  
\- Życzę miłego dnia! – ćwierka do słuchawki Ronnie.  
\- Och, z pewnością będzie miły. – mamrocze Niall, wpychając do ust garść chipsów.  
\- Nie zaczynaj! – parska Louis. – Znam ten ton. Nie masz prawa narzekać. Od dwóch dni mieszkasz u mnie, żywisz się sponsorowaną przeze mnie pizzą, a do tego wygrywasz we wszystko, oprócz Fify. Też zasługuję na odrobinę szczęścia. – mówi z godnością.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostaje, jest skarpeta Irlandczyka, lądująca w jego włosach.  
\- Stary, to obleśne. – komunikuje, strącając skarpetkę jednym palcem. – Nawet jak na ciebie.  
\- Podbijam sobie wynik, żeby był remis, kiedy w niedalekiej przyszłości zostanę zmuszony do bycia świadkiem twoich sesji migdalenia z Harrym. – przy ostatnich słowach Irlandczyk wykonuje sugestywny ruch brwiami, a Louis jęczy w duchu, żałując tej chwili słabości, w której streścił mu wcześniejszą rozmowę z Ronnie, między innymi zdradzając imię obiektu swoich uczuć.  
\- Nawet nie wiem, czy jest gejem. – mówi zrzędliwie, odrzucając skarpetę. – I wcale nie chcę się z nim migdalić!  
\- Nie wiem, kogo usiłujesz przekonać, Lou. – odpowiada Niall. – Myślę, że każdy w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów wyczuł już twoją chęć uprawiania gorącego, gejowskiego seksu z Harrym, mrraśnym dostawcą pizzy. Możesz mi się śmiało zwierzyć, przecież to nie tak, że sam się nie migdaliłem.  
\- Mrraśnym dostawcą pizzy? – powtarza z niedowierzaniem Louis, wpatrując się w przyjaciela, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. – Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś takie określenie?  
\- No wiesz, kiedy idę ulicami, zdarza się, że dziewczyny krzyczą na mój widok. – wzrusza ramionami Niall, nawet nie próbując ukryć głupkowatego uśmiechu, malującego się na jego twarzy. – ‘Mrraśny’ to zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej.  
Przez chwilę panuje cisza, przerywana jedynie sapnięciami Louisa, który usiłuje nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Nie śmiej się. – mówi poważnie Niall, chociaż sam praktycznie dusi się ze śmiechu. – Ja tam się im nie dziwię. Gorący ze mnie towar.  
\- To akurat prawda. – mówi Louis, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
Skonfundowany Niall patrzy na niego.  
\- Lou. – zaczyna po chwili niepewnie. – Czy chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?  
\- Od dawna. – odpowiada cicho chłopak, zwieszając głowę.  
Blondyn natychmiast nachyla się do niego, obejmując go ramionami.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, prawda? – mówi niemal szeptem Louis, patrząc Niallowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Tak. – odpowiada ostrożnie.  
\- I że za nic nie chcę cię stracić.  
\- I vice versa, Lou.  
\- To świetnie. – szczerzy się szatyn, prostując się. – Bo, Niall, kocham cię, ale naprawdę nienawidzę oliwek na pizzy. Próbowałem ze względu na ciebie, ale dłużej już nie mogę.  
Niall wpatruje się z otwartymi ustami w szczęśliwego Louisa przez kilkanaście sekund.  
\- Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne, dupku. – to powiedziawszy, chwyta ponownie swój kontroler, wznawiając grę.  
Przez kilka minut grają w skupieniu, aż Niall strzela gola.  
\- I tak wiem, że gorący ze mnie towar. – prycha Irlandczyk z wyzywającym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Kiedy się przegrzejesz na treningu, owszem, tak. – odpowiada Louis, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy, lawirując jednym ze swoich piłkarzy.  
\- Jestem bardziej gorący niż ty. – rzuca prowokująco blondyn, przykuwając uwagę przyjaciela.  
\- Nie. – głos Louisa obniża się niebezpiecznie.  
\- Zakład?  
\- O co tylko chcesz. – wypala szatyn, a Niall, zrelaksowany, opada na sofę.  
\- Co tylko chcę. – mamrocze do siebie, stukając w zamyśleniu palcem o dolną wargę. – Fantastycznie. Ile osób musi potwierdzić moją wersję?  
\- Minimum trzy.  
\- Daj mi dziesięć minut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	3. SO, AM I HOT OR AM I NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły! ;)
> 
> niebetowane

\- To się, kurwa, nie liczy! – warczy Louis, ciskając w Nialla jego iPhonem. – Nie wierzę, że napisałeś do swojej mamy i babci!  
\- Mają takie samo prawo do oceny, jak każdy! – mówi Irlandczyk, defensywnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wbija wzrok w rozwścieczone tęczówki Louisa, wytrzymując kilkusekundowy pojedynek.  
\- Niech ci będzie. – fuka w końcu szatyn, ustępując. – Ale trzecia osoba musi być niespokrewniona z tobą! – zaznacza, wymachując palcem. – W ogóle, najlepiej, żeby był to ktoś, kto cię wcześniej nie znał.  
\- Coś wymyślę, spokojna głowa. – Niall ignoruje przyjaciela, który przewraca przesadnie oczami.  
\- Ej, stary. – rozlega się po chwili głos Louisa. – Skąd twoja babcia wie, co znaczy „gorący towar”? – pyta, szczerze zainteresowany, a ciemniejący z każdą chwilą rumieniec blondyna udowadnia mu, że naprawdę chce poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Niall mamrocze pod nosem, ewidentnie usiłując zbyć Louisa. Louis jedynie kopie przyjaciela w goleń, ponaglając.  
\- Możliwe, że rozmawiałem z nią przez telefon, zapomniałem się rozłączyć, co zawsze robię, bo normalnie to ona zapomina, i słyszała moją rozmowę z Jane.  
\- Słyszała TĘ rozmowę? Słyszała, jak przez przegrany zakład przez dwadzieścia minut usiłowałeś przekonać Jane, żeby poszła z tobą na imprezę u Josha, używając jedynie najgorszych tekstów na podryw? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis, nie będąc pewnym, komu powinien współczuć: Niallowi czy jego babci. Niall znał _naprawdę_ kiepskie teksty na podryw.  
\- Pieprz się. – jęczy Niall. – Nie dawała mi spokoju przez trzy miesiące.  
Louis rechocze, milknie jednak w tej samej chwili, w której w mieszkaniu rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka.  
\- O mój Boże. – szepcze, podnosząc się z kanapy. Zaraz jednak ląduje na niej ponownie, popchnięty przez Nialla.  
\- Ja otworzę. – oznajmia wyniośle Irlandczyk. – Mam do niego sprawę.  
\- Że co? – wykrztusza Louis, w osłupieniu obserwując swojego przyjaciela, znikającego w korytarzu.  
Po chwili słyszy odgłos otwieranych drzwi i charakterystyczny, głęboki głos Harry’ego:  
\- Cześć, margarita z ekstra serem, kebab z oliwkami i cole, tak?  
\- Cudownie. – odpowiada Niall z entuzjazmem. – Już myślałem, że pomrzemy z kumplem z głodu.  
\- To będzie dwadzieścia dolarów. – przez chwilę słychać jedynie szelest banknotów i westchnięcie.  
\- Myślisz, że jestem gorący? – wypala nagle Niall, a Louis zamyka oczy. To się nie dzieje.  
\- Czy jeśli odpowiem twierdząco, dostanę napiwek? – odpowiada bezczelnie Harry, a Louis prycha cicho.  
\- Nie, jeszcze mi to poczytają jako oszustwo. Założyłem się z kumplem, i liczę na ciebie. – tłumaczy przepraszająco Niall. - Więc jak?  
\- Ja-ja… - jąka się Harry, a po jego wcześniejszej pewności siebie nie ma śladu. – Tak? – mówi w końcu, chociaż wyraźnie usłyszeć można pytające zabarwienie jego odpowiedzi. – Jesteś gorący. – mówi po chwili nieco pewniej, po czym odchrząkuje.  
\- Nazwałbyś mnie ‘gorącym towarem’? – dopytuje Niall, a do uszu Louisa dociera przyspieszony oddech zielonookiego dostawcy, i to właśnie sprawia, że postanawia to zakończyć. Może dosłownie wyczuć zażenowanie biednego chłopaka.  
\- Hej, Niall, chyba nie zeżarłeś całej pizzy sam, co? – pyta od niechcenia, podchodząc do kumpla i wyglądając nad jego ramieniem, witając się z Harrym skinięciem głową.  
\- Louis, masz dwudziestkę? – pyta Niall, przebiegły krasnal.  
\- Proszę. – mówi Louis, wyciągając portfel ze spodni i podając zielonookiemu pieniądze, czując gorąco na policzkach.  
Przez chwilę stoją niezręcznie, bo, jak się okazuje, Niall nadal nie odebrał od Harry’ego torby z jedzeniem.  
Kiedy już Louis ma ją chwycić, blondyn go ubiega. Łapie uchwyty reklamówki, jednocześnie gwałtownie nachylając się do dostawcy.  
\- Nazwałbyś mnie ‘gorącym towarem’? Tak czy nie? – dopytuje Niall, zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy coraz bardziej speszonego Harry’go.  
Louis zamyka w niedowierzaniu oczy.  
\- Niall, możesz mi powiedzieć co ty właściwie robisz? – pyta jadowicie, sztyletując przyjaciela wzrokiem, w tej samej chwili, gdy Harry oznajmia głośno i zdecydowanie:  
\- Tak.  
Ponownie zapada cisza, podczas której obaj chłopacy wpatrują się w Harry’ego, który wygląda, jakby był bardziej zaskoczony niż oni.  
\- Ale nie tak gorącym jak twojego kumpla. – dodaje cicho po chwili, a następnie zasłania usta dłonią, jakby ten gest miał cofnąć słowa z powrotem do jego ust. Rozszerza oczy, a Louis może podziwiać z zachwytem rozprzestrzeniające się na jego policzkach rumieńce.  
\- Ja już… muszę iść. – mamrocze po chwili zielonooki, praktycznie odbiegając w kierunku windy.  
\- Co, to, KURWA, było? – pyta Louis, waląc Nialla po głowie pierwszą rzeczą, jaka wpadła mu w ręce. Okazuje się ona być –  
\- Louis, ty debilu, to moja margarita z dodatkowym serem! – wyje blondyn, usiłując wyrwać Louisowi powyginany kartonik.  
\- Oddam, jak mi wyjaśnisz, co tu się właśnie wydarzyło!  
\- Podwójne zwycięstwo! – wrzeszczy blondyn, wymachując w panice rękami, nie spuszczając wzroku z coraz bardziej pogniecionego pudełka.  
\- Że co?  
\- Wygrałem zakład, więc wisisz mi cokolwiek zechcę, a do tego, wiemy, że jest przynajmniej bi. – wyjaśnia Niall, a kiedy widzi w dalszym ciągu nierozumiejące spojrzenie Louisa, wzdycha.  
\- Uważa, że jesteś gorący. – podpowiada usłużnie, powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. Naprawdę, przyjaźni się z idiotą.  
\- Niall, ty pieprzony geniuszu. – mówi oszołomiony Louis.  
\- Oddaj mi pizzę i będziemy kwita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jaki i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	4. A LITTLE BIT OF AWKWARDNESS IN MY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły! ;)
> 
> niebetowane

Przez kilka minut w salonie słychać wyłącznie mlaskanie Louisa i pełne zadowolenia pomruki Nialla.  
Do czasu.  
\- Lou, powiedział, że jesteśmy gorący. – mówi Niall, oblizując palec. Louis posyła mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie, w mało elegancki sposób wpychając w usta cały trójkąt pizzy.  
\- Powiedział, że my jesteśmy gorący. _Obydwaj._ – oznajmia blondyn z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. – Co oznacza, że uważa, że _my_ jesteśmy gorący. Czyli, że _ja_ jestem gorący. – z każdym kolejnym słowem Irlandczyka na twarzy Tomlinsona pojawiała się coraz większa groza, a usta blondyna wyginały się w coraz bardziej przerażającym uśmiechu.  
\- Czego chcesz? – pyta z rezygnacją szatyn. – Wygrałeś.  
\- Och, Lou, mam wiele pomysłów. Muszę to poważnie przemyśleć.  
Louis zaciska usta, prychając przez nos.  
\- Nie będę znowu siedział w śmietniku, strasząc śmieciarzy. – zaznacza. – Tak samo jak nie mam zamiaru biegać po miejskim parku w brokatowym dresie. Tak właściwie to nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, skąd go wziąłeś.  
\- Lou, ale powiedziałeś, że wszystko, co zechcę! – jęczy płaczliwie Niall, patrząc na niego prosząco, zaraz jednak poważniejąc i dodając: - Ale spokojnie, nie będziemy marnować takiej okazji na głupie kawały.  
Louis obserwuje przyjaciela podejrzliwie, posapując cicho.  
\- Więc? – drąży, szturchając blondyna palcem w żebra.  
\- Za tydzień mam urodziny. – przypomina Niall, wciskając przyciski na swoim padzie. – Zrobimy imprezę u Ciebie, plus będziesz sponsorem.  
\- Oszalałeś. – parska Louis. – Nie ma tu miejsca dla kogoś poza nami, a co dopiero dla pierdyliarda osób, które z pewnością zaprosisz. – na dowód wodzi ręką po salonie, podkreślając niewielkie rozmiary pomieszczenia.  
Irlandczyk jedynie wzrusza ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.  
\- I nie mam zamiaru kupować piwa tylko po to, żebyś je razem ze swoimi kumplami wylał do mojej wanny, żeby urządzić sobie kąpiel. – utyskuje dalej szatyn. – Poza tym, lubię swoją sofę! Nie podoba mi się myśl, że ktoś na pewno uzna za świetny pomysł przyozdobienie jej sosem do nachosów! A pamiętasz, jak uznałeś, że świetnie będzie upiec ciasto w mikrofali i robiłeś to schlany o czwartej nad ranem? Musieliśmy wyrzucić mikrofalę przez okno, bo prawie wybuchła! Moją mikrofalę _też_ lubię!  
\- Lou, i tak wiemy, że pozwolisz mi zrobić tu imprezę. – mówi ze znudzeniem Niall. – Więc przymknij się i graj.  
Louis przez kilka sekund utrzymuje urażony wyraz twarzy, zanim posłusznie chwyta kontroler.  
\- Może przynajmniej w tym uda ci się mnie pokonać. – mamrocze po chwili blondyn, obrywając w odpowiedzi poduszką w twarz.  
***  
Louis się nudził. Niall poszedł do domu trzy godziny wcześniej, tłumacząc się pracą, a Louis leżał na kanapie, grając w Fifę.  
Problemem było jednak to, że nie dość, że nie przepadał za graniem w Fifę w pojedynkę, to spędził ostatnie trzy dni z padem w ręce, więc miał nieco dość tej monotonii. Ostatecznie westchnął i wstał, z jękiem prostując kręgosłup.  
Skierował się do kuchni, gdzie po pobieżnej ocenie stanu lodówki, wskazującym na poważne braki w zaopatrzeniu, oczywistym stało się, że musiał zrobić zakupy, żeby przeżyć.  
\- Wszystko przez tego Nialla. – gderał pod nosem, wsuwając na stopy czarne vansy. – Nawet jak jest pizza, i tak wyżre zawartość każdej szafki. Pieprzony ninja o czterech żołądkach.  
Po piętnastominutowej jeździe samochodem parkuje przed pierwszym napotkanym supermarketem i wysiada, trzaskając drzwiami nieco mocniej niż jest to konieczne, ale czuje się usprawiedliwiony. Jeśli jest coś, czego nie cierpi bardziej, niż zakupów spożywczych, jeszcze się z tym nie zetknął.  
Wchodzi do sklepu, zgarniając koszyk jedną ręką. Z westchnięciem pochyla się nad pojemnikami wypełnionymi owocami, wrzucając co niektóre do koszyka. Po uzupełnieniu zawartości plastikowego pojemnika o bochenek chleba i kilka bułek, szatyn wkracza do alejki z makaronami, stanowiącymi 90% jego diety. I to nie tak, że nie potrafi gotować, bo całkiem nieźle sobie radzi, jak już się do tego zabierze. Po prostu jest zbyt leniwy, by spędzić nad jakąś potrawą kilka godzin tylko po to, żeby ją później w kwadrans zjeść.  
W tej alejce zaś czeka na niego niespodzianka w postaci dość znajomej sylwetki, którą po chwili jego mózg identyfikuje jako Harry’ego. Pierwszą myślą jest sformułowanie modlitwy dziękczynnej do jakiegokolwiek boga, który nad nim czuwał, gdyż tym razem ma na sobie zwykłe czarne rurki i bordowy sweter. Czuje się komfortowo, bo to jego codzienny styl, i wie, że wygląda w tym zestawieniu atrakcyjnie. Wciąga powietrze nosem, obserwując z aprobatą ciało Harry’ego, który najwyraźniej przywiązuje dużą wagę do kształtu makaronu, gdyż z zaaferowaniem wpatruje się w trzymane w rękach opakowania wypełnione makaronem w kształcie kokardek i rurek. Zaraz jednak zamiera, uświadamiając sobie, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi Harry’ego w normalnych ubraniach, a nie uniformie dostawcy. Nie traci więc czasu, bezzwłocznie analizując outfit zielonookiego, który wciąż nie odrywa wzroku od trzymanego makaronu.  
I niech go szlag trafi, jeśli Harry nie jest nie tylko najseksowniejszym kolesiem, jakiego Louis widział kiedykolwiek na oczy, ale też _najseksowniej ubierającym się_ kolesiem, jakiego Louis widział na oczy. Harry bowiem ma na sobie dżinsy tak ciasne, że gdyby nie widział ciągnących się po całej długości nóg szwów, uznałby je za legginsy, czerwoną koszulę w kratę, bardziej rozpiętą niż zapiętą i - _czy to jest tatuaż wystający spod tej koszuli?_ Louis zdecydowanie chciałby się tego dowiedzieć, najlepiej na drodze osobistej obserwacji podczas striptizu i – STOP. Na domiar wszystkiego, Harry ma na sobie botki. Pieprzone skórzane botki, które nigdy się Louisowi nie podobały, ale Harry jakimś cudem sprawia, że wyglądają dobrze. I chociaż Louis właściwie nie zna Harry’ego, jakimś cudem wie, że to zaledwie minimum, na jakie lokowatego znać.  
I czy to źle, że kiedy w końcu Harry rusza się, odkładając kokardkowy makaron na półkę, ukazując skórzane rzemyki na nadgarstku, Louis praktycznie zaczyna się ślinić? Ma wrażenie, że ktoś został dopuszczony do jego fantazji, nawet podświadomych ideałów, a także może i nastoletnich wyobrażeń, zlepił je wszystkie w jedność i uformował w Harry’ego, by następnie postawić go na jego drodze i pękać ze śmiechu podczas obserwacji, jak kompromituje się coraz bardziej, usiłując zdobyć jego uwagę, pocałunek i może rękę.  
Ponieważ Harry wpatruje się w niego tymi zielonymi oczami z niepewną miną, i zapewne robi to już od jakiegoś czasu. _Świetnie._  
\- Chciałeś dojść do makaronu? – pyta nieśmiało, wskazując kciukiem na wspomniany regał. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś za mną czeka. Normalnie biorę byle jaki, ale dzisiaj potrzebuję, by wszystko było idealnie.  
\- Nie ma problemu, nie śpieszy mi – _zaraz, że co?_ Louis podrywa głowę, wpatrując się w oczy wyższego o kilka centymetrów bruneta. – Randka? – pyta, porozumiewawczo podnosząc brew, starając się nie zdradzić, że odrobinkę panikuje.  
Ku jego uldze, drugi chłopak śmieje się cicho, potrząsając głową. – Przyjeżdża do mnie siostra, bo narobiłem sobie kłopotów. Muszę ją jakoś udobruchać, bo jeszcze urwie mi głowę. A jako że uwielbia makaron z grzybami, postanowiłem go zrobić, tyle że nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, który kształt woli. Naprawdę nie wiem, co to za różnica, ale jeśli ma mi to pomóc przeżyć, mogę kupić ten, a nie inny. – tłumaczy, ponownie błyskając zębami w uśmiechu.  
Louis stoi tylko jak debil, wpatrując się w niego i te dołeczki, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie uzna go za niebezpiecznego i nie powiadomi policji, kiedy Harry mruży oczy.  
\- Dawno nie zamawiałeś pizzy. – mówi po chwili, a w jego głosie można usłyszeć coś na kształt wyrzutu.  
\- Uhmm – odpowiada zaskoczony szatyn.  
\- Nie smakują ci nasze pizze? – drąży Harry. – A może obsługa ci nie odpowiadała?  
\- NIE! – Louis niemal krzyczy, ale nie bardzo go to obchodzi, bo w życiu nie słyszał większych bzdur, a spędzał już trzeźwe noce u boku spitego Horana.  
\- Nie. – dodaje po chwili spokojniej. – Serwis był absolutnie bez zarzutu. Po prostu…chyba musiałem odpocząć od pizzy.  
Twarz Harry’ego rozpogadza się.  
\- Faktycznie, z tego co widziałem, dość często ją zamawiałeś, zanim mnie zatrudnili.  
Louis czuje, jak jego szczęka opada, bo Harry _sprawdzał jego historię zamówień._ Jego rozmówca zdaje się pojąć swoją gafę w kilka sekund później, bo otwiera szeroko usta, a jego twarz pokrywa się wściekłym rumieńcem.  
\- O mój Boże. – mówi. – Przysięgam, że nie jestem jakimś stalkerem. Po prostu –  
\- W porządku. – przerywa mu łagodnie Louis, opanowując się na tyle, by nie wyszczerzyć się, wyginając jedynie usta w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
\- Możliwe, że ja też pośrednio tak jakby cię stalkowałem.  
\- Okej. – mówi powoli Harry. – Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć.  
\- Długa historia. – komunikuje Louis, puszczając do lokowanego oczko.  
\- Kiedyś mi ją opowiesz. – oznajmia zielonooki, wrzucając do swojego koszyka paczkę makaronu w kształcie rurek i ruszając w stronę kas. – A teraz wybacz, ale mam siostrę do przebłagania! A jestem pewien, że kazanie jej czekać pod drzwiami nie polepszy mojej sytuacji.  
Louis podnosi dłoń w geście pożegnania, czekając z powrotem do zakupów do momentu, gdy Harry znika mu z oczu.  
I nawet jeśli ostatecznie wrzuca do koszyka dwa opakowania makaronu w kształcie rurek, to hej, nikt poza nim tego nie widzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jaki i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	5. A LITTLE PARTY NEVER KILLED NOBODY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły! ;)
> 
> niebetowane

Louis Tomlinson jest bardzo słabym człowiekiem. Dochodzi do takiego wniosku, obserwując co najmniej setkę podpitych osób, ściśniętą w jego salonie i tańczącą. Nadal nie był w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem ostatecznie nie dość, że własnoręcznie sporządził i wysłał zaproszenia na imprezę Nialla, wydał praktycznie wszystkie oszczędności na alkohol i jakieś paluszki, to jeszcze robił za barmana, zobowiązując się do zachowania względnej trzeźwości. A _naprawdę_ nie było łatwo obserwować, jak schlani goście Irlandczyka wylewali kolejne drinki na jego ukochaną sofę.  
Zacisnął zęby po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatniej godziny, zmuszając się do milczenia, kiedy jakaś laska, która najwyraźniej uznała, że potrzebuje niezwłocznie poprawić swój manicure, nie bacząc na stan upojenia, w którym z pewnością się znajdowała, i wylała niemal całą buteleczkę lakieru na dywan. Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął odliczać od dziesięciu w tył, kiedy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. Kiedy skupił wzrok na nieco wyższym od siebie chłopaku o kruczoczarnych włosach, ten uśmiechnął się współczująco.  
\- Zmienić cię? – zapytał przyjaźnie. – Przysięgam, że wypiłem tylko jednego drinka.  
Louis zawahał się, ale nie zaprotestował, kiedy jego rozmówca wyciągnął go zza zaimprowizowanego kontuaru, zajmując jego miejsce. Chłopak sprawnie zmieszał zawartość kilku butelek w kieliszku i podsunął go Louisowi z uśmieszkiem, ukazując pokryte tatuażami przedramiona.  
\- Wiem, co robię. Możesz mnie sprawdzić. – I to był ten moment, kiedy Tomlinson uznał, że może zaszaleć z czystym sumieniem. Dla zupełnego spokoju ducha wychylił drinka jednym haustem, mrucząc z aprobatą, kiedy idealne mojito spłynęło w dół jego gardła.  
\- Masz tę fuchę. – oznajmił chłopakowi, odstawiając szkło na blat i natychmiastowo wnikając między tańczących gości.  
Kiedy w końcu znalazł Nialla, ponownie przekonał się, że jego przyjaciel i alkohol to wybuchowa mieszanka, na której powstanie nie powinien pozwalać. Bowiem Niall miał swoje spodnie na głowie, nogawki zwisały mu na ramiona, a odziany w bokserki z logo Batmana tyłek blondyna co chwila wypinał się, gdy Niall zginał się w przysiadzie.  
\- Chryste. – wymamrotał Louis, wlepiając niedowierzający wzrok w przyjaciela.  
Nagły dzwonek, sygnalizujący zapewne przybycie kolejnych gości, oderwał go od Horana, i Louis skierował się w stronę drzwi, by uchodzić za dobrego gospodarza. I choć myślał, że przygotował się na wszystko, nie był gotowy na to, co zastał, kiedy otworzył drzwi. _Nie_ był gotowy na Harry’ego, a tym bardziej na jego promienny uśmiech i uroczą, głupkowatą i żenującą czapeczkę Pizzartu. A już na pewno nie był gotowy na to, co Harry dostarczył pod jego drzwi tym razem, ponieważ na pewno było to coś absurdalnego, jak na przykład -  
\- Hej. Dwadzieścia sześć pepperoni, siedem maxi frytek i dziesięć coli. – oznajmia Harry z szerokim, choć nieco przerażonym uśmiechem. – Razem siedemdziesiąt dolarów.  
Louis tylko zamyka oczy, ściskając kciukiem i palcem wskazującym skrzydełka nosa.  
\- Przysięgam, nie wiem, gdzie ci przyjaciele Nialla to mieszczą, ale – przerywa mu radosny pisk Nialla, który wpada na Harry’ego, nieomal wytrącając mu wszystko z rąk.  
\- Przywiozłeś moje jedzenie! – wykrzykuje blondyn, wpatrując się z absolutnym uwielbieniem w zielonookiego.  
\- Tak działa jedzenie z dostawą, chłopie. – mówi Louis z czułością, odciągając delikatnie Nialla od Harry’ego za kaptur bluzy. Zaraz jednak szarpie mocniej. – TWOJE jedzenie?! – syczy. – Wiesz, ile mnie to będzie kosztowało?!  
\- Louuu. – zawodzi blondyn. – Jesteś przecież sponsorem.  
I znika w tłumie, machając szybko Harry’emu na pożegnanie.  
\- Kurwa. – warczy Louis, po czym odwraca się do chłopaka. Po chwili szarpania się ze swoją kieszenią, wydobywa portfel i płaci.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że siostra dała się ugłaskać. – mówi, kiedy Harry zbiera się do odejścia.  
\- Już wolałem, kiedy ziała ogniem. – zielonooki krzywi się. – Tak jej zasmakował mój makaron z grzybami, że praktycznie mieszka w mojej kuchni, czatując na wszystko, co ugotuję.  
\- Zawsze możesz wpaść do nas. – pociesza go Louis, poklepując po ramieniu. – Zapewniam, że to stuprocentowo męska jaskinia. Nie polecałbym tego jednak w tej chwili.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, z głębi mieszkania dobiega dziwny odgłos, który można zakwalifikować jedynie jako „chóralny pisk rozczulenia”.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś tam iść. – mówi Harry, wyglądając na rozbawionego.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić. – wzdycha szatyn. – Nie wiesz, co już tam widziałem.  
\- I niech tak zostanie. – mruga Harry, a po chwili zbiega już po schodach, pobrzękując monetami.  
***  
Kiedy Louis ponownie znajduje Nialla, jest już po nieokreślonej, ale z pewnością dwucyfrowej liczbie drinków, przyrządzonych przez jego zastępcę, a nawet po skręcie, otrzymanym od jakiejś dziewczyny.  
\- Louissss! – wrzeszczy na jego widok Niall, który wygląda jak ktoś, kto powinien trzy godziny temu leżeć nieprzytomny pod stołem. – Mam dla ciebie prezent!  
\- Ale dzisiaj ty masz urodziny! – odpowiada również wrzaskiem Louis, wystawiając język w kierunku przyjaciela.  
\- Wiem! – mówi energicznie Niall, podchodząc do Louisa z rękoma założonymi za plecami. – Właśnie dostałem ten prezent od kogoś, ale nie pamiętam od kogo, a nie mogę go zatrzymać, bo Zayn jest uczulony.  
\- Kim, kurwa, jest Zayn?! – pyta agresywnie Louis, bo, do cholery, nic nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym Zaynie, a był pewien, że Niall ufał mu na tyle, by łaskawie poinformować go o tym, że najwyraźniej jest w stałym związku.  
\- Moim współlokatorem, idioto. – odpowiada Niall. – Zdaje się, że pół wieczora serwował ci drinki. Mówiłem przecież, że wpadnie i masz być miły! – I faktycznie, wskazuje na chłopaka, który w swej wspaniałości zmienił go na stanowisku kilka godzin temu.   
\- Dobra. – parska Louis. – Już go kocham. Przejdźmy do mojego prezentu.  
\- Hej! - protestuje ostro Niall, marszcząc brwi. – To _mój_ prezent, który odstępuję ci z powodu niesprzyjających okoliczności. Ciesz się mą łaskawością i tym zrządzeniem losu.  
\- Wiesz, Ni, jak na ilości alkoholu, które spożyłeś, dość elokwentnie brzmisz. – rzuca Zayn z drugiego końca korytarza.  
\- Wal się. – odpowiada elokwentnie Niall, robiąc zeza.  
Po chwili skupia ponownie wzrok na Louisie, i uśmiecha się tajemniczo.  
I zanim Louis ma szansę się zorientować, ma usta pełne czegoś miękkiego i puchatego i ciepłego i -  
\- Czy to jest kot?! – pyta, odsuwając w końcu owe coś od swojej twarzy.  
\- Tak. – odpowiada szczęśliwy Niall. – Dostałem, ale Zayn ma alergię. Zajmij się nim.  
\- Co ja, kurwa, jestem twoim lokajem? – pyta oburzony Louis, odsuwając od siebie rękę, w której trzyma kota.  
Niall przewraca oczami.  
\- Zajmij się nim, _proszę_?  
\- Jaki słodziak! – mówi natychmiast Louis, drapiąc białą kotkę za uchem. – Chyba ją przygarnę.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem. – ogłasza Niall. – Jak ją nazwiesz?  
Louis unosi nieporuszonego zamieszaniem kota do twarzy, patrząc mu w oczy przez kilka sekund. Mizia kota po nosku, szturcha w ucho, chwyta za łapę, usiłując sprowokować jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale uzyskuje jedynie wręcz znudzone spojrzenie i ziewnięcie. Cóż, nie o _taką_ reakcję mu chodziło.  
\- To pierdolona księżniczka. – rzuca, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu. – Ma mnie gdzieś.  
\- A więc Księżniczka! – wrzeszczy Niall, po czym opada na dywan, zaczynając chrapać po chwili.  
Louis odchrząkuje, jedną ręką dalej drapiąc nowego pupila.  
\- To chyba oznacza koniec imprezy, ludzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	6. ONE STEP CLOSER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla mojej siostry, pierwszej czytelniczki. Oby fanfiki nigdy nam się nie skończyły!
> 
> niebetowane

Louis otwiera oczy, natychmiast na powrót je mrużąc pod wpływem jasności panującej w pokoju.  
Przez kilka sekund pozwala sobie na dalsze rozkoszowanie się ciepłą kołdrą i błogosławioną ciszą, kojącą chociaż odrobinę jego pękającą głowę, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że leży na czymś zbyt miękkim i futrzanym, by mogło to uchodzić za jego poduszkę. Kiedy wskutek tego odkrycia rozbudza się nieco bardziej, podnosi głowę i rozgląda się nieprzytomnie, niemal natychmiast napotykając parę wpatrujących się w niego złotych oczu. Marszczy brwi, wzdychając.  
\- A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś, co? – zagaduje cicho rozwalonego na co najmniej połowie łóżka kota, przewracając się na drugi bok i decydując się wrócić do tematu zwierzaka kiedy będzie w stanie sformułować przynajmniej dwa logiczne zdania bez większych trudności.  
***  
Kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, zdecydowanie przytomniejszy niż wcześniej, kot nadal zajmuje większą część materaca, posapując z zadowolenia co kilka sekund.  
Po chwili namysłu Louis uznaje, że od kota i tak nie uzyska satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi, więc naciąga na siebie jakieś bokserki i kieruje się w stronę kuchni, z której dochodzą nieco niepokojące trzaski, zważywszy na fakt, że było koło dziewiątej rano po całonocnej imprezie.  
W pomieszczeniu wita go chaos, nawet nie tak ogromny, jak się spodziewał, walające się wszędzie butelki coli, kartony po pizzy, i wyszczerzony Niall, siedzący na podłodze pośrodku tego syfu.  
\- Witaj przyjacielu! – wykrzykuje na widok Louisa, zaraz jednak obaj się krzywią na tak głośny dźwięk. – Co mogę ci zaproponować w ten cudowny poranek? Do wyboru masz: pepperoni – wskazuje na pudełko obok swojego kolana – pepperoni – przesuwa dłoń, tym razem pokazując na karton porzucony na blacie – lub pepperoni. – i z zadowolonym uśmiechem trąca stopą opakowanie pomazane czymś, co wygląda na lakier do paznokci.  
\- Ciężki wybór. – odpowiada Louis, udając zamyślenie. – Ale myślę, że na razie mam dość pizzy.  
Z tymi słowami wyciąga z lodówki jogurt, opadając na podłogę obok przyjaciela. Przez chwilę jedzą w ciszy, którą w końcu przerywa szatyn. Rzuca opróżnionym kubeczkiem od jogurtu do kosza i obraca się do blondyna, który ze skupieniem wyciska na kolejny kawałek pizzy keczup.  
\- Więc – zaczyna, oblizując łyżeczkę. – w moim łóżku jest kot.  
\- Ksieszniczka. – mamrocze Niall z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Stary, wiele rzeczy mi wmówisz, ale żadnej korony tam nie widziałem. Kot jak kot, leżał sobie.  
\- Nie. – mówi Niall, przełykając. – Ma na imię Księżniczka.  
\- Co za debil na to wpadł? – pyta skonsternowany Louis, po raz kolejny tego ranka marszcząc brwi.  
\- Oczywiście że ty. Ale jako że to twój kot, to tak zostało.  
\- Od kiedy mam kota?! – obrusza się niebieskooki, wymachując łyżeczką.  
\- Dostałem od kogoś wczoraj, ale mój współlokator, Zayn, ten co robił drinki, jest uczulony, więc nie mogę go wziąć. I tak jakby, zgodziłeś się zrobić to za mnie.  
\- Okej. – mówi Louis, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Ale trzeba z nią jechać do weterynarza i w ogóle. Po kuwetę i wszystko. Ja na pewno nie jestem jeszcze w stanie, tak jak ty, a _naprawdę_ wolałbym mieć te rzeczy już dzisiaj.  
\- Zapytam Zayna. Niewiele wczoraj wypił, więc nie powinno być problemu.  
***  
Piętnaście minut później Louis otwiera drzwi, a jego oczom ukazuje się czarnowłosy mulat, ubrany najprawdopodobniej w największą ilość skóry, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział na drugim człowieku.  
\- Hej, jestem Zayn. – mówi, wyciągając wytatuowaną dłoń, którą Louis ściska.  
\- Louis. – przedstawia się. - Bardzo ci dziękuję. Za wczoraj i za dzisiaj.  
Zayn jedynie macha ręką lekceważąco.  
Pojawia się Niall, niosący Księżniczkę zapakowaną do transportera. Z uśmiechem wita się z mulatem, przekazując mu klatkę.  
\- Masz kartę kredytową, kup wszystko co potrzebne. – mówi szatyn, podając Zaynowi jedną ze swoich kart.  
\- Jasne szefie. – mulat salutuje żartobliwie i znika, zabierając kota ze sobą.  
Po zamknięciu za chłopakiem drzwi Louis opada na sofę, zaraz marszcząc się z niesmakiem, kiedy czuje lepką plamę pod swoim udem.  
Od próby identyfikacji substancji, pokrywającej pół kanapy, odrywa go Niall, siadający obok.  
\- Niewiele pamiętam, oprócz tej sprawy z kotem, ale jestem pewien, że Harry tu był.  
\- Był. – potwierdza Louis napiętym głosem. – Przywiózł jebane dwadzieścia sześć pizz, zamówionych przez ciebie.  
Niall rozpromienia się z dumą.  
\- Na pewno wszyscy byli bardzo szczęśliwi z tego powodu.  
Louis tylko prycha w odpowiedzi, przymykając oczy.  
\- Lou. – mówi Niall, szturchając go natarczywie w kolano. – Louis, nie śpij.  
\- Nie śpię. – mamrocze szatyn, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Tak sobie myślałem. – kontynuuje jego przyjaciel. – Wiesz, że ja nadal mam ten numer do Harry’ego, prawda?  
Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek otworzył oczy tak szybko.  
\- Tak. – odpowiada. – A co?  
\- I nie chciałbyś może z niego skorzystać? – pyta Niall, zagryzając wargę.  
Przez kilka sekund jedynie wpatrują się w siebie, aż Louis powoli opuszcza rękę do stolika, na którym leży jego telefon.  
\- Właściwie to bym chciał. – odpowiada, szczerząc się radośnie.  
Kiedy już ma numer bezpiecznie zapisany w telefonie pod ‘Harry mrrraśny dostawca pizzy :3’, o czym nikt nie musi wiedzieć, zastanawia się, co ma niby z nim zrobić.  
W końcu decyduje się zrobić zdjęcie, przedstawiające na oko przynajmniej dziesięć kartonów z Pizzartu i wysłać je z podpisem ‘Zapasy na najbliższy tydzień zrobione. Stanęliście na wysokości zadania.’ Ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi desperacko i żałośnie, bo zdecydowanie tak się czuje.  
Kiedy po kilku minutach jego telefon wibruje, trzęsącymi się dłońmi odblokowuje ekran.  
‘Dobrze wiedzieć, że przeżyłeś, Lou. x’  
I przez chwilę nie może oddychać, ponieważ _Lou_. To jawny dowód na to, że są _przynajmniej_ przyjaciółmi. Do zakochania jeden krok i te sprawy. Przez kilka sekund jedynie wpatruje się w wiadomość, aż Niall obok niego dźga go w ramię, domagając się wyjaśnień.  
\- Odpisz coś. – syczy blondyn.  
Zanim Louis może pomyśleć nad tym, co pisze, wiadomość jest już wysłana.  
‘Może chciałbyś wpaść i nieco popchnąć konsumpcję naprzód? Oferuję całodobowe wyżywienie.’  
‘Na pewno już mogę?’  
Kiedy Louis właściwie po raz pierwszy tego dnia rozgląda się po swoim salonie, dostrzegając rozsypane chipsy, kałużę jakiejś cieczy, zerwaną zasłonę i zbity wazon, z dopełniającymi krajobrazu resztkami kanapek, znajdujących się właściwie wszędzie, mruga w zaskoczeniu.  
I tak odpisuje.  
‘Jasne. x’  
‘Będę za pół godziny.’ głosi odpowiedź, zmuszając Louisa do zerwania się z kanapy i gorączkowych poszukiwań nowego worka na śmieci.  
\- Niall, rusz tę tłustą dupę i zrób coś, żeby był porządek! – woła rozpaczliwie, wieszając na nowo obraz w korytarzu. – Za chwilę tu będzie Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	7. BON APPÉTIT, BABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem dedykowane szanownemu profesorowi biologii, u którego jutro zawalę kartkówkę...znowu.
> 
> Niczego nie żałuję! x
> 
>  
> 
> niebetowane

Kiedy w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, mieszkanie jest _niemal_ ogarnięte. Louis po prostu ma nadzieję, że Harry dla własnego i jego dobra nie będzie miał ochoty zaglądać do pomieszczeń innych niż salon, kuchnia i łazienka. Trzymając się optymistycznie tej myśli, pędzi do drzwi, pospiesznie przeczesując włosy palcami przed ich otwarciem.  
\- Witam ponownie! – szczerzy się, lustrując drugiego chłopaka wzrokiem. A _zdecydowanie_ ma co lustrować: Harry ma na sobie ponownie czarne, nieprawdopodobnie obcisłe rurki, czerwonego tshirta wyszywanego czymś, co skromnym zdaniem Louisa jest czarnymi cekinami, i czarne vansy.  
Po oględzinach na powrót skupia wzrok na twarzy zielonookiego, który z niezidentyfikowanym wyrazem twarzy wpatruje się w niego.  
\- Aż _tak_ u ciebie gorąco? – pyta po chwili z uśmiechem, jawnie wybuchając śmiechem na zdezorientowaną minę Louisa.  
\- Jesteś jakby…obnażony. – podpowiada po chwili usłużnie, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko, co przyciąga uwagę szatyna do jego policzków i kurwa, tam są dołeczki. Ten chłopak to oficjalnie pieprzony ideał, koniec, kropka. Gdzie Louis może dostać obrączki, TERAZ?  
Zaraz jednak te myśli wyparowują mu z głowy, kiedy dociera do niego sens wypowiedzi Harry’ego. Spuszcza głowę, zauważając, że nadal ma na sobie jedynie bokserki, narzucone w sennym rozleniwieniu kilka godzin temu. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się, jakim cudem _zapomniał się ubrać_ , na miłość boską, zaraz jednak uznaje, że takie zmuszanie Harry’ego do stania w progu nie należy do najgrzeczniejszych zachowań.  
Czując rumieńce nawet na brzuchu, przepuszcza chłopaka w drzwiach, zamykając drzwi i klnąc w myślach.  
W korytarzu natychmiast zjawia się Niall, obejmując Harry’ego w powitaniu.  
\- Dzięki za wczoraj, stary. – mówi, poklepując lokowatego po plecach.  
\- Żaden problem.  
Stoją przez kilkanaście sekund w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Louis przypomina sobie, że powinien się ubrać.  
\- To ja… - zaczyna głupio – skoczę coś ubrać, a ty pokażesz Harry’emu salon? – pyta Nialla, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź pędzi do swojego pokoju.  
***  
Kiedy wchodzi do salonu witają go okrzyki zapatrzonych w telewizor, gorączkowo klikających po padach chłopaków.  
\- Znajdzie się miejsce dla jeszcze jednego chętnego? – pyta, zrzucając z sofy poduszkę, by mieć miejsce obok zielonookiego.  
\- Twój przyjaciel oszukuje. – informuje go ze smutną miną Harry, wciskając mu pada do ręki. – Nie chcę z nim grać.  
\- Nialler, dla gości trzeba być miłym. – jęczy Louis, zaraz przybierając swoją najlepszą bojową minę. – Nie bój nic. – zwraca się do Harry’ego. – Pomszczę cię.  
Brunet posyła mu uśmiech, po czym zapycha sobie usta winogronami.  
\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś winogrona? – pyta po chwili Niall, odrywając się od gry. – Raczej rzadko je kupujemy.  
\- Przyniosłem ze sobą. – wyjaśnia Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Przecież postawiłem wszystko na stole. – wskazuje na stół w salonie, faktycznie zastawiony jakimiś siatkami.  
Na widok zaszokowanych, pełnych zachwytu min Louisa i Nialla drga nerwowo. – Pomyślałem, że przydałaby wam się przerwa od pizzy.  
\- Kocham cię. – mówi Niall z czcią w tym samym momencie, w którym Louis porywa ze stołu torbę wypełnioną winogronami, wrzeszcząc ‘wojna na winogrona!’.  
Na chwilę wszyscy zamierają, aż Niall podrywa się, wyrywając szatynowi torbę.  
\- Jak już, to możemy się pojedynkować na to, kto zmieści więcej winogron w ustach. Nie pozwolę na takie marnotrawstwo. – mamrocze, przygarniając owoce do piersi.  
I takim właśnie sposobem Louis Tomlinson znajduje siebie pół godziny później, półleżącego na kanapie, z ustami wypełnionymi właściwie do granic możliwości winogronami, i Harrym naprzeciwko niego, celującego w skupieniu kolejnymi owocami do jego ust. Niall dziesięć minut temu gdzieś się dyskretnie ulotnił, za co Louis będzie mu dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
Kiedy trzecie z rzędu winogrono odbija się od przepełnionych ust Tomlinsona, Harry chichocze, odkładając miskę z owocami na bok.  
\- To chyba oznacza koniec. – oznajmia, nie kryjąc zawodu.  
\- Smacznego, Lou. – dodaje po chwili miękko. – Ciekawe jak to pogryziesz.  
Nie odrywając wzroku od psotnych iskierek w oczach Harry’ego, szatyn zmusza swoje zdrętwiałe szczęki do ruchu, niemal natychmiast krztusząc się spływającym do gardła sokiem.  
W końcu przełyka, triumfalnie otwierając usta, by udowodnić, że wszystko połknął.  
\- Czyli tak to wygląda, co? – pyta po chwili zaczepnie Harry, szturchając Louisa w żebra. – Ty i Niall.  
\- Nie jesteśmy razem. – zapewnia natychmiast szatyn, mimowolnie krzywiąc się na ten pomysł. – Jesteśmy praktycznie braćmi. Nasze rodziny trzymają się razem od pradziadków czy jakoś tak.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo? – dopytuje zielonooki, a Louis uśmiecha się na samą myśl o siostrach.  
\- Trzy młodsze siostry. I bliźniaki w drodze. – odpowiada. – A ty? Ktoś poza siostrą?  
\- Niestety nie. – wzdycha Harry. – Chciałbym jakiegoś malucha w rodzinie, ale to ja jestem najmłodszy, i na razie nie zapowiada się na zmiany. Moi rodzice są rozwiedzeni, więc na nich raczej nie mam co liczyć, a Gemma jest zatwardziałą singielką.  
\- Boże, oby moje siostry nie interesowały się chłopakami co najmniej do mojej sześćdziesiątki. Nie zniosę tego stresu. – deklaruje dramatycznie, unosząc dłoń do czoła niczym średniowieczna dama.  
Harry parska, rozbawiony, po czym jego wzrok pada na wiszący na ścianie zegar.  
\- Już tak późno? – wykrzykuje, podrywając się z sofy, natychmiast upadając na podłogę przez koc, którym się owinął. Kiedy usiłuje się wyplątać, ściąga z kanapy Louisa, który również pozwolił sobie nieco wplątać swoje kończyny w koc. Oczywiście, niczym w taniej komedii romantycznej, Louis ląduje na Harrym, niemal zderzając ze sobą ich usta.  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrują się nawzajem w swoje wargi, nim Louis otrząsa się, schodząc delikatnie z bruneta.  
\- Ha ha. – mówi słabo, natychmiast wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek. _Kto kurwa tak mówi?!_  
Harry wpatruje się w niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Serio? _Ha ha?_  
\- Wal się. – mamrocze Louis.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak nagle, ale naprawdę muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia Lou, dzięki za świetne popołudnie.  
Macha nieśmiało, po czym znika w korytarzu.  
Tuż przed dźwiękiem zatrzaskiwanych drzwi rozlega się jego krzyk:  
\- Zostawiam owoce! Smacznego, Lou!  
Louis siedzi w kokonie z koca na środku salonu jeszcze dziesięć minut, uśmiechając się jak debil sam do siebie, zanim się otrząsa.  
Ignoruje dziwną minę Zayna, który wręcza mu godzinę później kota i chyba z siedem siatek wyładowanych po brzegi, dalej radośnie opychając się winogronami.  
Nigdy nie jadł lepszych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	8. YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A TROUBLEMAKER GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane dwóm futrzanym kulkom futra, które od lat urozmaicają każdy mój dzień.  
> Uwielbiam Was, moje niesforne Mruczysławy. x
> 
> niebetowane

Urok poprzedniego dnia _zdecydowanie_ blaknie, gdy wytacza się w poniedziałkowy ranek z łóżka, kwadrans po ostatnim budziku, którego nie słyszał. Oznacza to, że ma całe dwanaście minut by znaleźć się w pracy na drugim końcu miasta, co z góry stawia go na przegranej pozycji.  
Po wykonaniu telefonu do szefa, który na szczęście zgadza się, by pojawił się w pracy we wtorek zamiast poniedziałku, kieruje się do kuchni, z każdym krokiem stawianym na zimnych panelach wybudzając się coraz bardziej. Tym, co wybudza go absolutnie i w ułamku sekundy, jest widok jego ukochanej koszulki pieprzonych _Stonesów_ , leżącej na podłodze z zagadkową plamą na środku.  
Po bliższych oględzinach z ulgą odkrywa, że plama wcale nie jest plamą, tylko kotem. Kiwa głową z zadowoleniem, zsuwając delikatnie zwierzaka z t-shirta i podnosząc koszulkę z podłogi.  
Zaraz jednak odwraca się gwałtownie do Księżniczki, która siedzi na podłodze, z emanującym z niej oburzeniem obserwując jego ruchy.  
\- Kurwa, przecież ty musisz jeść. – oświeca go. Rzuca się do przyniesionych przez Zayna siatek, wygrzebując z jednej puszkę. Czyta niepewnie etykietę, po czym przekopuje resztę toreb w poszukiwaniu miski.  
Kiedy znajduje i miskę, staje nad nadal nieruchomym kotem, z miską w jednej ręce i puszką w drugiej. Po chwili wahania stawia miskę na podłodze, wykładając do niej niepewnie pół puszki. Podsuwa karmę kotu pod nos, oczekując poniekąd wygłodniałego ataku na miskę, co jednak nie następuje.  
Zamiast tego Księżniczka wącha łaskawie karmę, kicha, po czym odchodzi kawałek, oddalając się od miski.  
\- Co jest? – pyta bardziej siebie niż kota Louis. – To jebany łosoś.  
W odpowiedzi kot miauczy pojednawczo, nadal nie przejawiając zainteresowania zawartością pojemnika. Louis wzdycha, uznając, że jest za wcześnie na walkę, i odpuszcza, zajmując się własnym śniadaniem.  
Księżniczka jednak nie daje się tak łatwo zbyć, przypuszczając atak na niespodziewającego się niczego szatyna w chwili, gdy ten unosi kanapkę z szynką do ust.  
Jedyną reakcją chłopaka jest zamarcie i wlepienie niedowierzającego wzroku w teraz pozbawioną szynki kromkę chleba, nadal tkwiącą w jego dłoni. Po chwili przenosi spojrzenie na siedzącego na blacie obok jego talerza kota, który nieskrępowanie oblizuje się. Mruży oczy, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwierzaka, który bezczelnie chwyta chleb i wyciąga go ze słabego uścisku szatyna, zabierając się za pałaszowanie.  
Resztę kanapek Louis zjada w swojej bezpiecznie zamkniętej sypialni.  
***  
Od jego laptopa i piątego sezonu „Teen Wolfa” odrywają go dziwne dźwięki, dobiegające zza drzwi. Kojarzą mu się z kaszlącym odkurzaczem, i wcale nie zachęcają do opuszczenia ciepłego kokonu z kołdry, co i tak robi, niepokojąc się o kota.  
Znajduje Księżniczkę w idealnym momencie, by w pełni zobaczyć, jak jego pierwsze śniadanie powraca już w zdecydowanie mniej apetycznej wersji, lądując idealnie na środku jego ukochanego fotela.  
\- Kurwa. – mamrocze tylko, zgarniając z łazienki jakieś szmatki.  
***  
Godzinę później, kiedy kończy kolejny odcinek, do jego uszu dociera drapanie. Otwiera drzwi, by ujrzeć wpatrzoną w niego kotkę, która natychmiast wślizguje się przez szparę do pokoju, rozsiadając się na środku łóżka.  
Rysy od pazurów na drzwiach nie umykają jego uwadze.  
***  
Zaczyna mieć dosyć, kiedy w kulminacyjnym momencie finałowego odcinka Księżniczka odczuwa nieodpartą potrzebę wskoczenia na klawiaturę, zasłaniając cały ekran, po chwili uprzejmie dołączając wyłączenie komputera do listy przewinień. Warczy na kota, który zbywa go niewzruszonym spojrzeniem, dalej ugniatając klawisze łapkami.  
***  
Kiedy wieczorem włącza płytę, udaje mu się przesłuchać całe dwie piosenki, zanim do Bruno Marsa dołącza Księżniczka, pomiaukując, zawodząc i prychając co jakiś czas. W innych okolicznościach Louis pochwaliłby jej wyczucie rytmu, ale teraz ma powoli po uszy tego sierściucha, więc tylko zwiększa głośność i skupia się na powrót na przeglądanej gazecie.  
***  
Momentem, kiedy Louis Tomlinson oficjalnie się łamie, jest godzina mniej więcej dziewiętnasta.  
Szatyn odpuszcza sobie normalną kolację, postanawiając zamiast niej przygotować sobie kakao. I wszystko było by świetnie, gdyby _ktoś_ nie wylał całego mleka z garnka w czasie gdy on szukał kakao w szafie.  
Kiedy słyszy trzask upadającego na panele garnka i następujący po nim charakterystyczny dźwięk rozlewanej cieczy, zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko.  
\- To tak, jakbym mieszkał z dzieckiem. – mamrocze do siebie. – Muszę je wychować.  
Mantra może i by poskutkowała, gdyby nie fakt, że oprócz mleka Księżniczka zrzuciła również stojak z ręcznikami, które musiały, absolutnie _musiały_ wpaść prosto w kałużę płynu.  
Zrezygnowany, robi zdjęcie i wysyła do Harry’ego z podpisem ‘czy koty naprawdę są tego warte?’.  
Oburzone ‘OCZYWIŚCIE LOU!!!!!’ przychodzi kilkanaście sekund później, nie przynosząc mu zbyt dużego pocieszenia.  
Kiedy wstawia pranie, sporządza wyczekiwane kakao i natychmiast ewakuuje się z nim do bezpiecznej przystani, którą stał się jego pokój.  
‘chwila, masz kota?’ pisze Harry, kiedy Louis ma właśnie włączyć na powrót swojego laptopa.  
‘od niedawna. Katastrofa!’ odpisuje, siorbiąc wesoło ciepły napój.  
‘cóż, może zasłużyłeś na nieznośnego kota, Louisie Tomlinsonie! Mojemu nic nie można zarzucić’. Do SMSa załączone jest zdjęcie białej kulki futra, leżącej na czymś, co zdaje się być udem Harry’ego, nie żeby Louis orientował się w ciele zielonookiego. Widział tam stopę. I w ogóle.  
Prychając, specjalnie wstaje, by pokazać zdjęcie rozwalonej na kanapie Księżniczce. Podsuwa jej telefon pod nos, posapując.  
\- Widzisz? – mówi z wyrzutem. – Koty potrafią być grzeczne. Czemu ty nie możesz się tak zachowywać, co?  
Nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, chyba że nieśmiałe polizanie ekranu jego iPhona się do nich zalicza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	9. ONE CUP OF COFFEE (THAT MADE THINGS GO REALLY FASTER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojej siostrze, niestrudzonej chodzącej wyszukiwarce wattpadowskich fanfików.  
> Przejdź na naszą stronę mocy! ;p
> 
> niebetowane

We wtorek, dla odmiany, wytacza się z łóżka dwadzieścia minut _przed_ budzikiem, by być pewnym, że będzie w pracy na czas. Jego determinacja znacząco spada, gdy uderza w niego chłodne powietrze, ale ostatecznie opuszcza swoje mieszkanie prawie pół godziny wcześniej niż normalnie, co uznaje za sukces.  
Przekracza próg Starbucksa, w którym pracuje, po raz pierwszy od niemal trzech lat wyłamując się z ustalonego już pierwszego dnia grafiku – od zawsze pracował w poniedziałki, środy i czwartki, zbyt leniwy by harować trzy dni pod rząd. Posyła stojącej za ladą Julie uśmiech, po czym kieruje się na zaplecze, by odnaleźć swój fartuch.  
Kiedy zwarty i gotowy powraca, Julie, z którą do tej pory pracował w czwartkowe poranki, przekręca szyld na drzwiach kawiarni na ‘otwarte’.  
Pierwszy klient pojawia się dziesięć minut później, rozpoczynając szalony maraton zamiennego przyjmowania zamówień, wydawania reszty, przygotowywania kawy i zapisywania kolejnych imion na kubkach.  
***  
Trzy godziny później Louis nie jest pewien, jak się nazywa. Nie przeszkadza mu to w ożywionym plotkowaniu z Julie podczas jednej z niewielu chwil spokoju, jakie mają.  
Popija swoją gorącą czekoladę, słuchając wesołego trajkotania Julie, jednak jego uwadze nie umyka fakt, że dziewczyna co kilka minut zerka nerwowo na zegar, jakby czegoś wyczekując. Kiedy pyta o powód jej dziwnego zachowania, ta rumieni się, i Louis wie, że chce usłyszeć _wszystko_.  
\- Wiesz, od kilku miesięcy w każdy wtorek przychodzi tu taki chłopak. – zaczyna dziewczyna rozmarzonym głosem, a na twarzy Louisa formuje się uśmiech. _Uwielbia_ być swatką. – Zawsze zjawia się trochę przed trzynastą i zawsze zamawia średnie waniliowe latte. Jest uroczy, uprzejmy i miły. Nie zdaje się nigdzie spieszyć, więc zawsze wymienimy chociaż kilka zdań.  
\- A czy te zdania zawierają chociaż trochę podtekstów? – pyta Louis z psotnym uśmiechem, otrzymując w odpowiedzi oburzony pisk i uderzenie ścierką.  
– Dobra, jakieś bardziej szczegółowe informacje? – dopytuje po chwili, z nieskrywaną satysfakcją obserwując zażenowanie Julie.  
\- Uhm – zaczyna dziewczyna. – Ma długie włosy, często związane bandaną, tatuaże sprawiające wrażenie absolutnie losowych i gorętszy zestaw ciuchów każdego tygodnia.  
\- Poczekaj w takim razie, aż usłyszysz o moim. – mamrocze Louis, ponaglając dziewczynę do dalszych opowieści.  
\- Ma na imię H- resztę jej wypowiedzi urywa przenikliwy pisk ekspresu, z którego po kilku sekundach zaczyna wydobywać się para.  
\- A niech to! – jęczy dziewczyna, podbiegając do maszyny. – To trzeci raz w ciągu tygodnia!  
Piętnaście minut później maszyna jest na powrót sprawna, Louis siedzi przy ladzie, pisząc siódmego w ciągu pięciu minut SMSa do Nialla tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć, a Julie przebiera się na zapleczu po tym, jak piana wystrzeliła jej prosto na bluzkę.  
Po chwili, akurat w momencie, gdy Louis ma wykonać ostatni ruch i nareszcie przejść dziewięćdziesiąty poziom Angry Birds, rozlega się dzwonek. W związku z tym Louis czuje się absolutnie usprawiedliwiony, kiedy nie podnosząc wzroku znad telefonu, mówi:  
\- Dzień dobry, witam w Starbucks. Czym mogę służyć?  
Dosłownie sekundę później przy jego boku materializuje się Julie, delikatnie przesuwając go biodrem na bok i śpiewnym głosem oznajmiając:  
\- Ja się zajmę tym panem.  
Louis kiwa głową entuzjastycznie, stukając w ekran, i opada na krzesło.  
\- Hej. – słyszy dosłownie rozanielony głos Julie. – Podać to samo co-  
\- Louis? – przerywa jej klient, zmuszając Louisa do odruchowego podniesienia głowy.  
I wierzcie lub nie, ale to Harry Styles.  
\- Harry? – wykrztusza z siebie po chwili Louis, podrywając się z krzesła i wychodząc zza lady, by objąć delikatnie chłopaka. Po kilkusekundowym uścisku odsuwa od siebie Harry’ego, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Jak to szło? Nie jesteś stalkerem, tak? – pyta, trącając zielonookiego łokciem. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, chłopak natychmiast czerwieni się i zaczyna jąkać.  
\- Louis? Co ty tu robisz? – Harry wygląda, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma być bardziej zaskoczony, ucieszony czy zaciekawiony, więc jego twarz przedstawia fascynującą i, przede wszystkim, śmieszną mieszankę tych trzech emocji.  
\- Pracuję. – odpowiada sucho, puszczając Harry’emu oczko.  
\- Tak, ale przychodzę tu od czterech miesięcy, i nigdy cię nie widziałem. Zawsze była Julie. – mówi, wskazując palcem na znieruchomiałą dziewczyną głową, jakby Louis nie wiedział, o kim mowa.  
\- Normalnie nie pracuję we wtorki.  
\- Oh. – mówi tylko Harry, i cichnie na moment.  
Po chwili na powrót podnosi głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Cóż, tak czy siak poproszę moje średnie latte waniliowe. – posyła Julie delikatny uśmiech, a dziewczyna kiwa głową i bez słowa zaczyna realizować zamówienie.  
\- Chyba nie macie teraz dużego ruchu, prawda? – pyta Harry entuzjastycznie, a kiedy Louis zaprzecza, dosłownie rozpromienia się. – To może przysiądziesz się do mnie na parę minut, co? We wtorki zazwyczaj włóczę się po mieście, bo mam dzień wolny od wszystkiego.  
A Louis zgadza się, po raz kolejny pokonany przez dołeczki młodszego. Zgarnia więc swoją teraz już zimną czekoladę z lady, i przenosi się do wybranego przez Harry’ego stolika.  
Kilka minut później chłopak wstaje, by odebrać od Julie swoją kawę w kubku na wynos. Siada na krześle ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- To dziwne. – mówi po chwili, zerkając kątem oka na wycierającą blat dziewczynę. Stawia kubek na stoliku, patrząc na niego w sposób, który można uznać tylko za podejrzliwy.  
\- Co? – pyta Louis, natychmiast zgarniając napój i biorąc łyka, rozkoszując się ciepłą słodyczą kawy.  
\- To nic takiego – zaznacza Harry. – ale Julie zawsze rysowała obok mojego imienia uśmiechniętą buźkę. A teraz jej nie ma.  
Chłopak brzmi na faktycznie rozczarowanego, wskazując na nadal trzymany przez Louisa kubek. I kiedy szatyn spogląda na wykaligrafowane starannym pismem Julie imię Harry’ego, przy którym istotnie nie widnieje żaden uśmieszek, spływa na niego oświecenie.  
Parska kawą, opluwając stół i samego siebie.  
\- O kurwa.  
***  
Nie było łatwo wyjaśnić Harry’emu, dlaczego tak zareagował. Jeszcze trudniej było uniknąć odpowiedzi na pytanie skąd wiedział, że Harry podoba się Julie, ale brunet był tak przerażony tą sugestią, że udało mu się uniknąć jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.  
\- Ale Louis – zapiszczał, zaraz zniżając głos. – Ja jestem gejem!  
Wyglądał na szczerze poruszonego i jakby niedowierzającego. Kiedy Louis zaproponował, żeby po prostu powiedział dziewczynie wprost, że go nie interesuje, omal nie zasztyletował go wzrokiem.  
\- To by było niegrzeczne, Louis. – skomentował z dezaprobatą, marszcząc śmiesznie nos.  
Po piętnastu minutach lekkiego panikowania i coraz gorszych pomysłów (Harry) i wypiciu ukradzionej Harry’emu kawy (Louis), brunet podnosi się z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.  
Zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do lady, stając przed zdezorientowaną Julie.  
\- Julie – zaczyna nieco za głośno, więc, spłoszony własnym głosem, kontynuuje z kolei praktycznie niesłyszalnie dla Louisa. – Przepraszam za tak długie zwodzenie cię. Zabrzmi to pewnie śmiesznie, ale nie byłem świadomy twoich eee, uczuć. Także no – urywa niezręcznie, a oboje są czerwoni jak pomidory. – Jestem gejem.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. – wydusza po chwili Julie, ściskając pobielałą dłonią trzymany kubek. – Smacznej kawy.  
\- Obawiam się, że Louis pozbawił mnie całej. – mówi z żalem Harry, machając w kierunku szatyna dłonią.  
\- Zaraz zrobię drugą. – oferuje ochoczo dziewczyna, i odwraca się w stronę ekspresu.  
\- Może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć? Nie wygląda na to, żebyście mieli ogrom pracy. – proponuje nieśmiało Harry, wskazując na wręcz opustoszałe wnętrze Starbucksa, co jest raczej rzadkim widokiem.  
Julie uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. – Jasne, zaraz dołączę.  
***  
Kiedy kończą sprzątać kawiarnię, w której do końca dnia pojawiło się około dziesięć osób, Harry żegna się w pośpiechu i wybiega, mamrocząc coś o jakimś autobusie.  
Louis patrzy za nim, wcale nie uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem, kiedy na jego plecy wskakuje Julie.  
\- O mój Boże, totalnie was shippuję. – ogłasza, tarmosząc włosy Louisa.  
\- Ty nas _co_? – pyta Louis, ścierając z twarzy uśmiech.  
\- Lou, błagam. Lecisz na niego. I nawet jeśli do dzisiaj byłam przekonana, że jest zainteresowany mną, stawiam swoją tygodniową pensję, że on leci na ciebie.  
\- Naprawdę? – pyta zaszokowany szatyn, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, na powrót cisnącego mu się na usta.  
\- Mhm. – rzuca dziewczyna, rozwieszając ostatnią szmatkę. – Będę twoim świadkiem na ślubie, dobrze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	10. I LOVE MUFFINS (THEY RULE THE WORLD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane temu, kto załatwił śnieg. Masz u mnie plusa :3
> 
>  
> 
> niebetowane

Można powiedzieć, że dla Harry’ego Louis całkowicie przestawił swoją rutynę – pracował teraz także we wtorki, właściwie nie sypiał w nocy, spędzając nierzadko całe godziny na smsowaniu z Harrym albo po prostu oznaczaniem go pod każdym głupim postem w Internecie, jaki znalazł, a niepisaną umową co tydzień równo o 12:45 zielonooki wkraczał do Starbucksa, rozświetlając ciemne wnętrze lokalu ogromnym uśmiechem.  
A przynajmniej tak było przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Bo teraz dochodziła 13:30, a Harry się nie zjawił, nie napisał, ani, co chyba gorsze, nie odpowiedział na miliard wiadomości.  
W związku z tym Louis ostatnie pół godziny przesiedział na taborecie przy ladzie, obgryzając paznokcie i usiłując udawać, że nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego. Wie, że mu nie wychodzi, kiedy Julie wzdycha i delikatnie łapie go za lewą dłoń, odciągając ją od ust.  
\- Przyjdzie. – mówi cicho, a Louis kiwa niemrawo głową. Właściwie sam nie wie, czy jest bardziej zdenerwowany, że zielonookiemu mogło się coś stać, czy zraniony tym, że chłopak najwyraźniej znalazł sobie ciekawsze zajęcie i nawet nie raczył go o tym poinformować.  
Już otwiera usta, żeby rzucić jakiś sarkastyczny, wyraźnie wskazujący na to, że świetnie się trzyma komentarz, kiedy rozlega się dzwoneczek oznaczający przybycie kolejnego klienta, a zaraz za nim głośny okrzyk, wyraźnie brzmiący na dziecięcy:  
\- Babeczki!  
Po chwili Starbucksa wypełnia charakterystyczny odgłos plaśnięcia dłoni o drewnianą ladę i radosny chichot.  
I nie wzbudziłoby to w Louisie żadnego niezwykłego uczucia, gdyby po okrzyku nie rozległ się znajomy głęboki głos:  
\- Samantho Styles, co ci mówiłem o krzyczeniu i bieganiu?  
_To_ skłania Louisa do natychmiastowego obrócenia się na taborecie, by spotkać się z widokiem Harry’ego Stylesa, odzianego _znowu_ w będące praktycznie legginsami dżinsy (nie, żeby się skarżył) z przetarciami na kolanach (cóż, _to_ akurat nowość), kolejne z jego najwyraźniej nieskończonej kolekcji skórzane sztyblety, w których jest coś _absolutnie nieprzyzwoitego_ , oraz miętowy sweter, w którym wygląda jak gigantyczny pluszak. Louis już ma wstać, żeby go solidnie opieprzyć, kiedy Harry wygina usta w nieznanym dotąd Louisowi uśmiechu i kuca, by zrównać się z jakimś dzieckiem. Mówi coś do dziewczynki cicho, a potem wstaje i pomaga jej zdjąć kurtkę.  
Po chwili, w czasie której Louis nadal nie do końca ogarnął co się właściwie dzieje, przed jego taboretem zatrzymuje się Harry wraz z bardzo podobną do niego dziewczynką o identycznych lokach, tyle że w ładnym odcieniu blondu, która nawet _uśmiecha się_ do Louisa tym samym uśmiechem.  
\- Powiedz ‘cześć’. – szepcze konspiracyjnie Harry, a dziewczynka wyciąga przed siebie dłoń.  
\- Cześć! – mówi entuzjastycznie. – Mam na imię Samantha, ale wolę Sam, mam siedem lat i lubię babeczki!  
Zaraz po tym, jak oniemiały Louis ściska delikatnie jej dłoń, również się przedstawiając, dziewczynka odwraca się i zmierza do gablotki z babeczkami, przyciskając nos do szyby.  
\- Hej. – mówi cicho Harry, szturchając stopę Louisa własną. – Przepraszam za wszystko. Po prostu już miałem wychodzić, kiedy zadzwoniła Gemma i zapytała czy bym nie mógł wziąć Sam na kilka godzin.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. – mówi słabo szatyn, a paniczne _ma córkę, ma córkę, ma CÓRKĘ_ dudni mu w głowie, kiedy wstaje i staje za ladą, przywdziewając na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech.  
\- A więc – odchrząkuje. – witam w Starbucks. Czym mogę państwu służyć?  
Dziewczynka podnosi się znad półki z ciastkami, wpatrując się w niego z wykrzywioną twarzą.  
\- Nie wolno zaczynać zdania od ‘a więc’. – oznajmia, ale uśmiechem łagodzi cios. – Pani nauczycielka mówi że to ważne, by dobrze mówić po angielski!  
\- Po angielsku. – podpowiada z uśmiechem Harry, podnosząc dziewczynkę i łaskocze ją pod brodą. – Już wiesz, co chcesz, Księżniczko?  
_Księżniczko._ Louis może usłyszeć uderzającą o ziemię obok niego szczękę Julie.  
\- Nie mogę się zdecydować! – mówi z rozpaczą Samantha. – Mogę dostać dwie?  
I wbija w Harry’ego błagalny wzrok, który zdaje się nie działać na zielonookiego.  
\- Możemy wziąć dwie na pół. – oznajmia po chwili, a dziewczynka potakuje, podekscytowana.  
\- Chcę tę miętową i z truskawkami! – i wskazuje palcem, o które konkretnie jej chodzi.  
\- Zgoda, ale mówi się ‘poproszę’, tak? – upomina ją Harry, czochrając włosy na czubku głowy i burząc artystyczną fryzurę dziewczynki.  
\- Hej! – twarz Samathy marszy się w niezadowoleniu. – Mama mnie uczesała!  
Zaraz jednak wzdycha, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że kiedy Harry uśmiecha się w ten sposób, nie ma sensu walczyć. Cóż, jako jego córka zapewne wie.  
\- A więc poproszę babeczkę miętową i truskawkową. – oznajmia po chwili, i kiedy Julie rusza się, by przygotować zamówienie, Louis stawia wszystko na jedną kartę i wypala:  
\- Nie wolno zaczynać zdania od ‘a więc’. – patrząc dziewczynce w oczy. Ta przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego, aż nagle uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Lubię cię.  
I Louis też się uśmiecha.  
***  
Uśmiecha się nadal, obserwując jak Harry z wielkim skupieniem przecina obie babeczki na dwie części, które i tak są tak nieproporcjonalne, że wydaje się wręcz niemożliwym, by zrobił to niezamierzenie. Uśmiecha się nawet szerzej, kiedy Harry oddaje dziewczynce większe części obydwu babeczek. Myśli, że jego twarz rozerwie się na pół, gdy dziewczynka z psotnym uśmiechem rozsmarowuje krem na całym policzku zielonookiego, a Harry w odpowiedzi zaczyna ją łaskotać.  
Ich chichoty wypełniają kawiarnię, wywołując uśmiechy również u klientów, którzy z rozczuleniem przypatrują się im, kiedy czekają na swoje kawy. Więc kiedy podczas chwilowego spokoju Julie staje obok niego, mamrocze żałośnie:  
\- On ma córkę.  
Julie tylko poklepuje go po ramieniu, kręcąc głową.  
***  
Kiedy Louis myśli, że nie wytrzyma kolejnych piętnastu minut z zajebiście uroczym duetem, jaki stanowi Harry z Samanthą, w połączeniu z jego dziwną rozpaczą, Samantha podrywa się i zaczyna ubierać kurtkę, a Harry podchodzi do lady, przynosząc talerzyki i podając je Louisowi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie była rozczarowana. – mówi szatyn, wskazując głową na owijającą się apaszką dziewczynkę.  
\- Och, właściwie powiedziała, że nigdy nie jadła lepszych. – mówi Harry, dodając zaraz. – Może kiedyś byś wpadł i trochę poczarował w mojej kuchni?  
_Okej, co tu właściwie się dzieje?_  
Przed wrzaskiem powstrzymuje go dzwonek i szczęśliwy głos Samanthy:  
\- Mama! Tata!  
I zaraz, że _co?_  
Podrywa głowę, by zobaczyć, jak Samantha podtyka jakiemuś mężczyźnie resztki babeczki pod nos, całując wyglądającą jak żeńska wersja Harry’ego kobietę w policzek.  
Kobieta po chwili podchodzi do nich, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie i przyciągając do uścisku.  
\- Dziękuję, ocaliłeś nam tyłki. – mówi zamiast powitania. – Znowu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Gems. Wiesz, że dla siostry jestem wiele w stanie zrobić.  
\- Taa, ale jak prosiłam o przepis na ten makaron z grzybami, to jakoś nie miałeś takiego miękkiego serca. – mówi ‘Gems’, mrużąc oczy, zaraz jednak skupia wzrok na osamotnionym Louisie.  
\- Gems, to jest Louis. Lou, to jest Gemma, moja siostra.  
I nagle Louis ogarnia całą tę popieprzoną sytuację i oddycha z ulgą, zanim uśmiecha się szczerze i wyciąga dłoń, by prawidłowo przywitać się z Gemmą.  
\- A więc ty jesteś Louis. – mówi Gemma z namysłem, wyglądając, jakby chciała coś dodać, ale chwilę później rozlega się wspólny okrzyk Samanthy i Louisa:  
‘Nie wolno zaczynać zdania od ‘a więc’’!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	11. BA-BA-BA-BA-BANANA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane pomysłodawcy chlebka bananowego - oby Twój geniusz żył wiecznie!
> 
> niebetowane

Piętnaście minut później w Starbucksie zostają tylko we dwójkę, bo Julie wyszła chwilę po rodzinie Gemmy, jakby był to zwyczajny wtorek wyciągnięty z ostatniego miesiąca, z tym że Louis nadal nie do końca przetworzył wydarzenia z poprzedniej godziny, a Harry nagle wygląda na nerwowego.  
Odwraca się do Louisa z niepewnym uśmiechem, który i tak kwalifikuje się w pierwszej dziesiątce najlepszych, jakie Tomlinson widział.  
\- To nic nie zmienia, prawda? - pyta z przerażeniem w oczach, zbijając Louisa z pantałyku.  
\- Co? - odpowiada, usiłując odłożyć wytartą łyżeczkę do szuflady bez odrywania oczu od Harry'ego. Nie udaje mu się, ale obaj ignorują ten fakt.  
\- Przepraszam za ten chaos. To nie było fair. Powinienem przynajmniej Ci odpisać. - mamrocze Harry, rumieniąc się wściekle. - Ale prawda jest taka, że nawet nie wyciągnąłem telefonu od kiedy odebrałam Sam ze szkoły. Kiedy się nią opiekuję, jestem dość... pochłonięty. Nie mogłem Cię uprzedzić wcześniej, bo rano sam nie wiedziałem, że będę musiał po nią lecieć na ostatnią chwilę, bo Gemmie coś wypadło w pracy razem z Robem.  
\- Haz. - wtrąca Louis z uśmiechem, a kiedy lokowaty skupia na nim wzrok, dodaje: - Oddychaj. Rozumiem. Naprawdę. Nie powiem, że nic się nie stało, bo naprawdę się stresowałem, ale już jest okej.  
\- Okej. - powtarza Harry, odprężając się widocznie.  
\- Także - odchrząkuje Louis. - chcesz to, co zawsze czy czas na odmianę?  
Harry przez chwilę mierzy skupionym spojrzeniem menu, po czym wygina wargi w pełnym determinacji uśmiechu.  
\- Zaskocz mnie. - mówi z wyzwaniem w oczach, któremu Louis nie potrafi odmówić.  
Dlatego chwilę później na ladzie ląduje waniliowe frappucino, w którego przygotowaniu Louis był absolutnym mistrzem (nie, żeby się popisywał) i jeszcze ciepławy chlebek bananowy, a Louis zastyga w oczekiwaniu, gdy Harry z zaciekawieniem wącha zawartość swojego kubka i podnosi go do ust.  
I nawet jeśli _wie_ , że jego perfekcyjne frappucino budzi zachwyt, nie był przygotowywany na jebany _jęk_ , który opuszcza usta Harry'ego po pierwszym łyku. I po drugim, tak samo jak po trzecim. Generalnie, Harry bardzo... _głośno_ konsumuje napój za jednym razem, a kiedy odsuwa kubek od twarzy, jest uroczo zaczerwieniony, a Louis wgapia się w niego w szoku.  
\- I właśnie dlatego chcę, żebyś wpadł kiedyś do mnie i coś ugotował. - oznajmia po chwili zielonooki z uśmieszkiem. - To był absolutny orgazm jedzeniowy.  
Szczęka Louisa ląduje na ziemi i zostaje na niej przez trochę.  
***  
Louis śmieje się tak bardzo, że przegapia moment, kiedy przed ladą zatrzymuje się klientka.  
Dopiero delikatne chrząknięcie uświadamia mu, że przy kasie czeka Bóg wie jak długo kobieta, więc potykając się o własne stopy, pędzi do niej, zostawiając Harry'ego po drugiej stronie lady.  
\- Witam w Starbucks! - mówi, posyłając jej uśmiech, i oddychając z ulgą, kiedy kobieta go odwzajemnia.  
\- Obiecuję, że przyszłam tylko po kawę. - mówi, puszczając do Louisa oczko. - Zabiorę ją szybko i zostawię was znowu samych.  
\- Uhm. - mamrocze skonsternowany Louis. - Dziękuję?  
Kobieta kiwa głową z uśmiechem, po czym zamawia duże latte. Kiedy Louis je przygotowuje, nachyla się i szepcze konspiracyjnie:  
\- Długo jesteście razem?  
Louis patrzy na nią, niemal upuściwszy dzbanek z mlekiem.  
\- Ale że kto?  
\- Ty i ten uroczy lokuś. - odpowiada kobieta, patrząc na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Chwilę trwało, zanim mnie zauważyliście. Tworzycie naprawdę świetną parę.  
Louis wpatruje się w nią przez kilka sekund, zanim dociera do niego sens wypowiedzi.  
\- Ale my nie jesteśmy razem. - mówi słabo. - Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami.  
Kobieta, niespeszona, dalej się w niego wpatruje.  
\- Cóż, to nie moja sprawa, ale gdybym była tobą, chłopcze, pomyślałabym o zmianie charakteru waszej relacji.  
I, chwyciwszy swoją kawę, znika za drzwiami.  
\- _Że co?_ \- szepcze do siebie Louis, zanim wraca do Harry'ego, by usłyszeć kolejny dziwny żart z serii "puk-puk".  
***  
Louis zamyka drzwi kawiarni, kiedy Harry obok niego oznajmia:  
\- Do dzisiaj nie lubiłem bananów.  
Louis wbija w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
\- Haz, jak można nie lubić bananów? Złamałeś mi serce. - By zobrazować swoje cierpienie i poczucie zdrady, łapie się za klatkę piersiową, nieomal przewracając się na chodnik.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że mnie nawróciłeś. - szczerzy się Harry. - Jeśli banany zawsze smakują tak dobrze jak ten chlebek, do końca życia nie zjem nic innego.  
\- Myślisz, że jest pizza z bananem? - wypala Louis. - Skoro jest z ananasem, logiczne jest, że powinna być z innymi owocami.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w Pizzarcie mieli w ofercie cokolwiek z bananami. - mówi Harry zmartwionym głosem, który przeczy jego uśmiechowi.  
\- Toż to jawna dyskryminacja! - burzy się Louis.  
Do momentu kiedy stają przed mieszkaniem Louisa, ten zdążył już nawet zadzwonić do dwóch pizzerii i zasymulować płacz na wieść, że w ofercie nie ma pizzy bananowej. Wie, że to, co robi jest żałosne i głupie, ale tak długo jak Harry wpatruje się w niego tym roziskrzonym wzorkiem, Louis da radę płakać z powodu bananów.   
Których, nawiasem mówiąc, nienawidzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	12. SPONTANEOUS - THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojemu ziomkowi Kubie B., bo chciał.  
> Witaj w świecie fanfików, młody padawanie!
> 
> Chcę też przeprosić za nieregularność pojawiania się rozdziałów - w ferie się zrehabilituję! ;)
> 
> Niebetowane

Nadal widują się w Starbucksie, dalej wymieniają się tysiącami wiadomości każdego dnia, nieustannie snapują, ale to powoli przestaje być wystarczające.  
I właśnie dlatego Louis Tomlinson, poważny i pełnoletni obywatel tego państwa, kuli się na kanapie między Niallem a ogromną poduszką, zwierzając się z całej tej sytuacji, robiąc przerwy na kolejny kęs pizzy i ciężkie westchnienia.  
\- I wtedy on powiedział, że chce żebym wpadł i coś ugotował. - kończy opowieść, oblizując palec.  
Niall wpatruje się w niego przez kilkanaście sekund, zanim parska.  
\- I _to_ jest twój problem? - pyta, jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało. - Lou, tak bardzo jak cię kocham, jesteś królową dramatu.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić. - burczy szatyn obronnie. - To nie ty masz do rozwiązania, kurwa, układ sprzeczny!  
\- Lou, przecież nie masz mu się od razu wpraszać do domu na noc. Zacznij od wyjścia we dwójkę. Popchnij to jakoś do przodu.  
\- Ale może właśnie nie powinienem! - protestuje Louis. - Może on robi to specjalnie, żeby mi pokazać że nie jest zainteresowany!  
\- Gdyby nie był, raczej nie proponowałby żebyś wpadł do niego. To raczej mało niezobowiązujące. - komentuje Niall, starając się ukryć rozbawienie na widok mamroczącego do siebie przyjaciela, obejmującego wielką poduszkę.  
\- Poza tym, Tommo, gdzie twoje jaja?  
***  
I takim oto sposobem Louis stoi przy ścianie pięć minut i jedno walnięcie Nialla w jego głupią twarz później, wybierając wyryty w pamięci numer.  
\- Hej Lou. - rozlega się w słuchawce głęboki głos, w którym już można usłyszeć uśmiech.  
\- Hazza. - wita się Louis, nagle skrępowany. - Tak sobie myślałem, że w sumie nigdy nigdzie nie wyszliśmy. Jako kumple. - dodaje szybko, przeklinając w myślach swoją niezdolność do logicznego myślenia.  
\- Faktycznie, jakoś się nie złożyło. - mówi Harry. - A co, masz jakąś propozycję?  
\- Uhm - duka Louis, totalnie spanikowany - myślałem o -  
Rozgląda się desperacko po mieszkaniu, aż skupia błagalny wzrok na siedzącym na kanapie blondynie. Niall zaczyna gorączkowo wymachiwać ręką, ale jako że robi to we wszystkich kierunkach, niewiele da się z tego odgadnąć.  
\- O malowaniu? - kończy niepewnie.  
\- Malowaniu? Jesteś amatorem sztuki, Tomlinson? - pyta żartobliwie Harry po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Znaczy - znowu urywa, usiłując znaleźć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie - o muzeum!  
\- Muzeum? - powtarza z zaskoczeniem Harry. - Myślałeś o którymś konkretnie?  
\- No, o tym niedaleko naszego Starbucksa. - rzuca szybko, dziękując niebiosom za ten jeden dzień, kiedy musiał iść do pracy na piechotę, więc przynajmniej miał jakieś pojęcie o okolicy.  
\- Ale nie chodzi ci chyba o wystawę dzieł romantyków polskich? - drąży Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nieśmiały entuzjazm.  
\- Dokładnie o tę! - podchwytuje natychmiast Louis, modląc się aby Harry go nie wkręcał.  
\- Wow, planowałem na nią iść od dawna, ale nikt z moich znajomych się do tego nie palił.  
\- To dlatego, że Tommo odmienia życie każdego. - szepcze konspiracyjnie do słuchawki, a Harry po drugiej stronie chichocze przez chwilę.  
\- Jutro by ci pasowało? - pyta Louis, zaciskając kciuki.  
\- Tak, jutro jest w porządku.  
\- Więc...do zobaczenia przed wejściem o 14? - rzuca szatyn, a po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia, rozłącza się, poganiany pikaniem rozładowującej się baterii.  
\- Och mój Boże. - przeciera twarz dłonią, a kiedy podnosi wzrok na Nialla, uświadamia sobie pewien problem.  
\- Niall. - mówi powoli. - Co to kurwa jest romantyzm polski?  
Przerażony wzrok Irlandczyka nie jest jego wymarzoną odpowiedzią, ale jest jedyną jaką dostaje.  
Dlatego kończy, czytając artykuły na Wikipedii do trzeciej nad ranem i przekopując się przez listy potencjalnych wartych zapamiętania nazwisk, których w większości nie potrafi przeczytać, a co dopiero wymówić.  
I to nie tak, że czegokolwiek się dowiaduje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	13. BUT THEY SAY NOT TO TOUCH THE MASTERPIECES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojej siostrze, niezawodnej partner in crime.
> 
> Niebetowane

\- Kurwa. - warczy Louis, niemal lecąc w dół ulicy. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.  
Nie zwraca uwagi na komentarze i spojrzenia oburzonych jego zachowaniem przechodniów, co chwilę rozglądając się za skrętem w szukaną alejkę.  
Nie dość, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, czego właściwie będzie dotyczyła wystawa, na którą idzie, by _zaimponować_ najwyraźniej świetnie zaznajomionego z tematem Harry'emu, to tak bardzo się śpieszył, że _oczywiście_ nie mógł nie potknąć się o dywan i wywalić na siebie całego swojego śniadania, rujnując idealnie skomponowany outfit.  
Dlatego teraz, mniej więcej piętnaście minut spóźniony, dociera do wejścia do muzeum spocony, bez śniadania i ubrany w koszulkę, która z każdą kolejną minutą coraz bardziej zdaje się należeć nie do niego, tylko do Nialla.  
Jęczy żałośnie, po czym usiłuje znaleźć wzrokiem Harry'ego. Kiedy udaje mu się namierzyć loki, kieruje się w stronę zielonookiego, który najwyraźniej uniknął starć z agresywnym jedzeniem, bowiem jego outfit wygląda chyba jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj - ma na sobie stały element, czyli obcisłe czarne rurki, które są fenomenem same w sobie, ale ma także czarne _brokatowe_ botki. Kryształki nie rzucają się w oczy, jedynie delikatnie rozbłyskują refleksjami, kiedy pada na nie światło. Są subtelne, i chociaż Louis do tej pory nie przepadał za takimi akcentami u swoich partnerów, to te buty zdają się oddawać całego Harry'ego - są dziełem sztuki, którego piękno i oryginalność dostrzega się po bliższym przyjrzeniu. Natomiast koszula lokowatego jest tym, co niewątpliwie odwraca uwagę od jego niecodziennego obuwia. Jest _bardzo_ niebieska, _bardzo_ wycięta i _bardzo_ prześwitująca.  
Louis dostrzega zarys sutków i ciemne miejsca, będące zapewne tatuażami.  
_Nie ślini się, okej?_  
***  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - wyrzuca z siebie na wstępie, usiłując wyglądać na jak najbardziej zakłopotanego, co nie jest niczym trudnym, skoro ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Harry tylko uśmiecha się łagodnie.  
\- Nic się nie stało, też przyszedłem chwilę po drugiej.  
Stoją przez chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Louis uznaje że to śmieszne. Przytula krótko zielonookiego na przywitanie, dyskretnie wdychając jego unikalny zapach perfum, cynamonu i czegoś kwiatowego.  
\- Więc, wchodzimy? - pyta po chwili, machając ręka w ogólnym kierunku wejścia.  
Harry kiwa głową, i po chwili są już w środku.  
Kiedy mają już bilety i pełne prawo do oglądania wszystkiego, co znajduje się w budynku, Louis robi trzy głębokie wdechy, przygotowując się psychicznie do katastrofy.  
***  
Żadna katastrofa nie następuje.  
Dzieje się tylko to, że Louis zakochuje się jeszcze bardziej, i to nawet nie zasługa tej pierdolonej koszuli, która zdawała się żyć swoim życiem, nieustannie kusząc go, chociaż jakiś wkład w to miała.  
Chodzi o to, że Harry dość szybko orientuje się, że Louis niezbyt rozróżnia abstrakcjonizm od modernizmu _(co to właściwie jest?)_ , więc niezrażony podejmuje się roli przewodnika, z rozjaśnionymi oczami przedstawiając różnice między dziełami Edwarda Muncha a obrazami Petera Blake'a, logicznie i prosto tłumacząc podstawowe założenia każdego nurtu oraz uzupełniając swoją przemowę anegdotkami i własnymi interpretacjami, co w sumie daje oszołomionego Louisa, wpatrującego się z zachwytem w Harry'ego przed ponad trzy godziny.  
A nawet jeszcze nie przeszli do sali z romantyzmem.  
***  
Kiedy docierają do kluczowego punktu wycieczki, czyli pomieszczenia numer 26, Louis ma wrażenie że zdałby śpiewająco każdy egzamin z malarstwa. Jest zaszokowany tym, jak szczerze zainteresowany jest tematem.  
Nie mówi o tym Harry'emu.  
\- Romantyzm, zwłaszcza polski, jest moim zdaniem najbardziej ideowy. - oznajmia cicho lokowaty, wpatrując się w jeden z obrazów.  
Nagle podrywa głowę, rozszerzając oczy.  
\- O mój Boże, przepraszam. - mówi, odsuwając się od oglądanego obrazu. - Na pewno cię zanudzam, wolę nie wiedzieć jak długo gadałem ci nad uchem.  
\- Absolutnie nie przestawaj, Harold. - mówi groźnie Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Totalnie kocham każdą sekundę, jaką tu spędziliśmy. Chce wiedzieć wszystko o romantyzmie, a więc _gadaj_.  
Jasny, pełen wdzięczności i zadowolenia uśmiech Harry'ego tylko pomaga mu się skupić na kolejnym wywodzie, zadawać pytania i dyskutować nad możliwymi znaczeniami niektórych malowideł.  
Ostatecznie zostają praktycznie wyproszeni z muzeum czterdzieści minut po oficjalnej godzinie zamknięcia.  
Dosłownie w sekundzie, w której opuszczają budynek, żołądek Louisa głośno protestuje, uświadamiając mu, jak bardzo jest głodny.  
Harry marszczy brwi obok niego.  
\- Chyba zjadłeś małe śniadanie.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle go nie zjadłem. - wyznaje Louis, gniotąc rąbek t-shirta w dłoni.  
\- Ale Lou! - słyszy po chwili pełen dezaprobaty głos Harry'ego. - Nie możesz tak robić!  
Ma na końcu języka ripostę, ale uroczo zatroskany i zagniewany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego go od tego powstrzymuje.  
Uśmiecha się tylko figlarnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Chodź. - mówi Harry, ciągnąc go za ramię. - To ja ciągałem cię przez sześć godzin po muzeum. Teraz cię nakarmię. Jeszcze zemdlejesz na chodniku.  
W jego głosie brzmi taka obawa, jakby naprawdę spodziewał się, że Louis obok niego lada moment osunie się na ziemię.  
Wiec, naturalnie, robi to, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić reakcję drugiego chłopaka.  
A potem zostaje chwycony za ucho i pociągnięty do góry, by spotkać śmiesznie wykrzywioną twarz zielonookiego.  
\- To nie było zabawne. - mamrocze po chwili Harry.  
\- Ale twoja reakcja tak! - odpyskowuje Louis, wytykając język.  
\- Lepiej chodźmy już. - mówi Harry, wpatrując się w niego z czułością. - Chyba spadł ci cukier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	14. THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojej przyjaciółce Urszuli S., która gdyby się o tym dowiedziała, zapewne by mnie zdzieliła w twarz, a następnie przeczytała wszystko, domagając się wprowadzenia jej postaci.
> 
> Niebetowane

\- Haroldzie pieprzony Stylesie - cedzi Louis - co to ma być?  
\- Koktajl gruszkowy. - odpowiada niewinnie Harry, popychając szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi po blacie.  
\- Więc niby dlaczego jest zielony?!  
Harry mruży oczy, wcale nie przypominając Louisowi rozzłoszczonego kociaka.  
\- _Mogłem_ dodać trochę jarmużu. Tylko liść. Właściwie listek! I to taki naprawdę -  
Jego tłumaczenia przerywa dramatyczny (i niezwykle elokwentny, dziękuję bardzo) okrzyk Louisa:  
\- Jarmu-co?  
Harry wzdycha.  
\- Słyszałeś.  
\- Nie jem rzeczy, których nazw nie umiem wymówić!  
\- Jarmuż jest zdrowy. Pij.  
\- Jeśli TO jest twoje danie popisowe, to nic dziwnego, że tak często wpadasz na lunch do Starbucksa!  
Harry tylko parska.  
\- Danie popisowe ci się marzy? Sprawię, że nie będziesz chciał opuścić mojej jadalni.  
***  
Louis nigdy się nie spodziewał, że gotowanie na poważnie może być takie przyjemne.  
Wszystko im wychodzi, ładnie pachnie, Harry jest zadowolony, nikt nie płonie.  
Jednym słowem: pełen sukces.  
Pracują w zaskakującej harmonii - kiedy Louis obiera ziemniaki, Harry smaży mięso. Robi też im obu herbatę, co nadaje całej sytuacji domowej atmosfery.  
(Tak naprawdę Louis tylko udaje opanowanego - po blisko godzinie nadal nie przetrawił faktu, że jest w mieszkaniu Harry'ego, podobnie jak i tego, że w owym mieszkaniu znajduje się _wszystko_.  
I choć panuje wręcz idealny porządek, różnorodność kolorów, kształtów i stylów atakuje jego oczy średnio raz na pięć minut.  
Jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem Harry'ego.)  
Czterdzieści minut później Harry sadza go na krześle, nakrywając do stołu i serwując danie niczym profesjonalny kelner.  
\- Kurczak nadziewany mozzarellą owinięty w szynkę parmeńską z ziemniaczanym puree. - oznajmia oficjalnie, stawiając przed Louisem talerz z parującym daniem.  
Jedzą w ciszy przez pierwsze dwie minuty, kiedy Louis w końcu się łamie.  
\- To jest przepyszne. - jest gotowy oświadczyć się temu daniu i żywić się nim do końca życia.  
Harry jedynie uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, wsadzając widelec do ust. Różowe wargi otaczają metal, a policzki wydymają się odrobinę. Po chwili Louis orientuje się, że Harry coś mówi, i odrywa wzrok od hipnotyzujących warg zielonookiego, tylko po to, by spotkać się z jego rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mówiłeś coś?  
***  
Kończą zmywać naczynia w komfortowej ciszy, i kiedy Harry odwraca się, by otworzyć butelkę wina, Louis wypuszcza się na spokojne oględziny salonu, zaraz jednak zatrzymuje się przy pierwszej półce. Kiedy Harry wchodzi chwilę później do salonu z dwoma kieliszkami i pytającym spojrzeniem, wita go szeroki uśmiech Louisa.  
\- Gramy w Monopoly. - komunikuje tylko, ściągając grę z półki.  
Harry przewraca oczami, posłusznie opadając na swój tęczowy dywan.  
Podaje Louisowi jeden kieliszek, odbierając pudełko z grą i otwierając je.  
Zaczyna rozkładać planszę i rozdawać banknoty, kiedy Louis wytrąca mu wszystko z dłoni.  
\- Co robisz?! - pytają oboje jednocześnie, przy czym głos Harry'ego przepełnia dezorientacja, a Louisa oburzenie.  
\- Rozdaję banknoty, a na co ci to niby wygląda? - odpowiada Harry, zbierając rozsypane papierki.  
\- Ale czemu tak biednie?! - lamentuje Louis, podnosząc dramatycznie swoją kupkę banknotów w górę. - Jak niby mam zbudować królestwo i patrzeć, jak płaczesz w kącie po porażce z - tu przerywa, by przeliczyć szybko posiadane banknoty. - trzydziestoma milionami?!  
Harry wpatruje się w niego z czułym uśmiechem, po czym marszczy brwi w udawanej trosce.  
\- Poradzisz sobie Lou. Przecież jeśli przegrasz, po prostu to ty będziesz płakał w kącie.  
\- Żadnej presji. - mówi żałośnie Louis.  
Chwilę później wszystko jest gotowe, za wyjątkiem pionków, a wino dawno zostało zapomniane.  
\- Louis, nie będziesz smokiem, ja zawsze gram smokiem!  
\- Jestem gościem! Gdzie twoje maniery, Haroldzie?  
\- W dupie mam maniery. - mamrocze Harry, ściskając w dłoni przedmiot kłótni. - Chyba nie myślisz, że będę butem.  
\- Pasowałoby ci. - prycha Louis, podejmując kolejną próbę wyrwania figurki spomiędzy palców Harry'ego.  
\- Ała, Jezu Chryste. - piszczy Harry - weź te pazury z dala ode mnie!  
\- Oddaj pionek. - żąda Louis, wbijając palec w brzuch lokowatego.  
Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie zaciska mocniej palce wokół metalowego smoka.  
Chwilę później wije się pod Louisem, który rzucił się na niego w desperacji, łaskocząc go po pachach. Kiedy to nie wywołuje pożądanej reakcji, przenosi się na szyję.  
\- Oddaj pionek. - szepcze do ucha Harry'ego, z zachwytem wpatrując się w gęsią skórkę, która pojawia się kilka sekund później na szyi zielonookiego.  
Szalony pomysł pojawia się w jego głowie, i już nie może się go pozbyć.  
Właśnie dlatego powoli przysuwa swoje usta do szyi Harry'ego, przyciskając je na ułamek sekundy do miejsca, w którym wyczuwalny jest puls.  
Oddech lokowatego załamuje się, a Louis natychmiast wykorzystuje chwilę słabości, wyrywając pionek z uścisku drugiego chłopaka.  
Kiedy Harry siada, zarumieniony, z oburzeniem protestując, wita go triumfalny uśmiech Louisa i dwa pionki na starcie.  
***  
\- Przestań podkradać te banknoty! - warczy Harry, uderzając Louisa w dłoń.  
\- Heeeeej. - oponuje szatyn. - Tylko jeden, okej? - szczenięce oczka zdają się nie działać na Harry'ego, który nieustępliwie wpatruje się w Louisa.  
\- Wciąż nie wybaczyłem ci tego, że jestem kowadłem. Z piętnastu pionków, musiałeś wybrać _kowadło_?  
\- Po prostu przyznaj, że przegrywasz. - mówi wyzywająco Louis, zerkając na małą armię hoteli, stojących na jego polach. - Poza tym, to nie tak, że nie mogłeś go sobie wymienić, skoro tak bardzo ci przeszkadza.  
Harry pochmurnieje i przesuwa bank w swoją stronę.  
\- Przestań oszukiwać, to może też zostanę milionerem.  
\- Zawsze możesz być moim sugar baby. - mówi Louis, puszczając oczko do Harry'ego.  
Po tym nie rozmawiają już za wiele, ale Louis przestaje wybierać banknoty z pudełka od gry, a Harry nie zabija go wzrokiem.  
Wygrywa Harry, co skutkuje zachwyconym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
\- Gratuluję. - mówi Louis, wyciągając dłoń. Kiedy Harry już ma ją ścisnąć, wydaje okrzyk bojowy i zgarnia wszystkie karty miast Stylesa, przeciągając je na swoją stronę.  
Zaszokowana twarz Harry'ego i opuszczona szczęka są widokiem, który rekompensuje przegraną całkiem nieźle.  
Louis uznaje, że ta jedna porażka nie zniszczy jego reputacji, zwłaszcza jeśli Harry nikomu o tym nie opowie.  
Nie ma jednak czasu za dużo o tym myśleć, bo Harry wydaje własny okrzyk wojenny i rzuca w niego kostką.  
Dziesięć minut później tarzają się po podłodze, wciskając sobie nawzajem pionki w twarz, kiedy Louis słyszy chrząknięcie.  
Odwraca się by zobaczyć chłopaka z wytatuowanymi ramionami, ogoloną głową i bardzo, bardzo zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, który zaraz znika, zastąpiony przez uśmiech.  
\- Niech zgadnę. Ty jesteś Louis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	15. BOYS BOYS BOYS - WE LOVE THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojej siostrze, z najlepszymi życzeniami imieninowymi. x
> 
> Niebetowane

Pierwszym, co Louis zauważa, jest czerwona, lśniąca torba Adidasa, trzymana przez chłopaka. Widzi też delikatne rozbawienie malujące się na jego twarzy, co uświadamia mu, że leży i wgapia się w przybysza, skutecznie unieruchamiając Harry'ego pod sobą. Natychmiast podrywa się na nogi, wyciągając dłoń do zielonookiego i pomagając mu się podnieść. Kiedy oboje stoją, Harry przez chwilę kołysze się na stopach, jakby był dzieckiem czekającym na reprymendę, zanim chłopak nie upuszcza torby i przyciąga go do uścisku.  
\- Haz, zostawić cię na dwa tygodnie. - mówi, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, palancie.  
Trwają w uścisku przez kilkanaście sekund, dopóki Harry nie robi dwóch kroków w tył, wyciągając rękę w stronę Louisa.  
\- Liam, to jest Louis. Lou, to jest Liam, mój najlepszy przyjaciel i współlokator.  
\- Stary, dobrze cię wreszcie poznać. Słyszałem o tobie tyle, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował kogoś, kto napisze ci wiarygodny artykuł do Wikipedii o kolorze twoich włosów, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. - z tymi słowami Liam ściska jego rękę raz, ale stanowczo, i znika wraz ze swoją torbą w kuchni.  
\- Nie mówił poważnie. - mówi Harry, ale ponieważ mamrocze, brzmi bardziej jakby mówił do siebie niż do Louisa.  
Z kolei Louis czuje, jak na jego twarz wpływa szeroki i głupkowaty uśmiech, więc chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej atmosfery, robi krok w tył z zamiarem udania się do łazienki. Jego uwagę jednak przykuwa szelest, wydobywający się spod jego stóp. Patrzy w dół, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając rozmiary chaosu, jaki powstał w czasie jego walki z Harrym.  
\- Dlaczego na dywanie leży skarpetka? - pyta, nim zdąży przemyśleć swoją decyzję. Postanawia zignorować bałagan wiadomego pochodzenia, czyli zaściełające mniej wiecej trzy czwarte dywanu banknoty, zamiast tego patrząc na swoje i Harry'ego stopy, ale oboje mają skarpetki na swoich miejscach.  
Harry marszczy brwi i patrzy we wskazane miejsce, a kiedy dostrzega widniejący na skarpetce wzór w korony, momentalnie robi się czerwony.  
Rzuca się na kolana, zgarniając ją w dłoń.  
\- Musiała wypaść spod kanapy. - oznajmia, wciskając wspomnianą część odzieży do kieszeni, ale jako iż jest to kieszeń nieprzyzwoicie obcisłych dżinsów, udaje mu się ją wcisnąć jedynie do połowu, przez co komicznie wystaje.  
Louis litościwe nie komentuje tego, skupiając się na odpowiedzi Harry'ego.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że zawsze trzymasz skarpetki pod sofą?  
Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, usiłując coś wydukać, aż w końcu się poddaje i posyła Louisowi nienawistne spojrzenie.  
\- To skarpetka mojej siostry. Czasami tu śpi, a ja nie jestem w stanie kontrolować tego, co robi ze swoją odzieżą.  
Louis ma gotowe kolejne trzy złośliwe odpowiedzi, kiedy z kuchni dobiega głos Liama:  
\- Haz, dlaczego w lodówce jest tylko masło i przeterminowane mleko? Kuchenka znowu wysiadła, zapomniałeś o zakupach czy się wyprowadziłeś i bałeś się mi powiedzieć?  
Z ostatnim słowem, Liam ponownie wchodzi do salonu, a na jego twarzy maluje się zaciekawienie.  
Harry z kolei wydaje się usiłować przekazać coś telepatycznie Liamowi, sądząc po intensywności jego spojrzenia, z tym że chłopak zdaje się nie zdawać z tego sprawy, dalej wpatrując się w lokowatego.  
\- Nie miałem ostatnio czasu nic zrobić. - odpowiada zwięźle Harry, a twarz Liama wygina się w autentycznym szoku.  
\- Haz, z całym szacunkiem, i nie myśl że oczekiwałem że będziesz na mnie czekał z gotowymi posiłkami na trzy dni, ale mieszkamy razem prawie trzy lata, i nigdy, _nigdy_ nie zdarzył się dzień, żebyś nie zrobił chociaż koktajlu czy owsianki. A teraz w lodówce pustki, a ty twierdzisz, że nie masz czasu?  
\- Harry jada lunche w Starbucksie. - wyjaśnia Louis, chcąc pomóc.  
\- W Starbucksie? - powtarza z niedowierzaniem Liam.  
\- W moim Strabucksie. Pracuję tam przez trzy, cztery dni w tygodniu.  
\- Jezu kurwa Chryste, Harry. - mówi tylko Liam, zanim nie znika ponownie w korytarzu.  
Louis wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stał współlokator Harry'ego, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Chyba nie do końca zrozumiałem, co się właśnie stało. - oznajmia.  
***  
Teraz, kiedy Louis wrócił do swojego mieszkania i może przetworzyć wszystko, co zdarzyło się u Harry'ego na spokojne, uderza to w niego jak pociąg.  
_Harry i Liam są razem._  
Niestety, Niall nie rozumie dramatu. Cały czas tylko powtarza "Niemożliwe" i "Lou, przecież sam powiedział, że to 'najlepszy przyjaciel'. Sam przyznasz, że to brzmi nieco inaczej niż 'chłopak, za którym bardzo tęskniłem i przez cztery miesiące, kiedy się znamy nic o nim nie powiedziałem'. Poważnie, powtórzył to już sześć razy. Naturalnie, Louis nie traktuje tego poważnie.  
\- Może bardzo sobie cenią prywatność! - mówi Louis po raz szósty, wykrzywiając twarz.  
\- Tommo, pomyśl logicznie. Nie masz żadnych dowodów na to, że są razem.  
\- Mieszkają razem trzy lata! Kto normalny tyle ze sobą mieszka i nie jest razem?  
\- Mieszkaliśmy razem dwa i pół roku, Lou, a nie przypominam sobie nic związkowego, co by się między nami wydarzyło. No, poza tym pocałunkiem po pijaku u Natashy.  
Louis wzdycha, mimowolnie się krzywiąc.  
\- Nie mówmy o tym więcej. Nie wspominam tej imprezy najlepiej.  
\- Popieram.  
\- Za każdym razem mówił na niego 'Haz'. - drąży Louis, a Niall wznosi oczy ku niebu.  
\- Co niby mam ci na to odpowiedzieć? Po prostu są blisko. Też ciągle mówimy do sobie zdrobniale.  
Louis naburmusza się.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz!  
Od odpowiedzi powstrzymuje Nialla dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa, dochodzący z telefonu Louisa. Szatyn podnosi telefon ze stolika.

_Od: Nieznany numer_  
_Harry bierze prysznic, więc pozwoliłem sobie zabrać twój numer z jego telefonu.  
Stary, zabierz go na poważną randkę. Ta mieszanka zachwytu i niepewności, jaką mu serwujesz go zabije, a ja naprawdę nie zniosę kolejnego wykładu o twoich oczach ;) x Liam _

\- Cóż - mówi zaglądający mu przez ramię Niall, wykonując sugestywny ruch brwiami - rozumiem tyle, że przez tobą seks stulecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelka konstruktywna krytyka, jak i pozytywne komentarze są mile widziane!


	16. I'VE GOT PLANS TO GET TO YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane temu, kto pozwolił mi wreszcie zmienić zimowe buty na vansy. Zgaduję, że wiszę Ci niemałą przysługę ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Niebetowane

Od niefortunnej gry w Monopoly i poznania Liama minęły dwa dni, które Louis, jak przystało na rozsądnego i odpowiedzialnego młodego mężczyznę, spędził na panikowaniu, bieganiu po całym mieszkaniu i projektowania swojego ubioru na potencjalną randkę, w całym tym chaosie nie odnotowując kolejnych SMSów, od których ekran jego telefonu rozświetla się raz po raz.  
Na ziemię sprowadza go Niall, któremu za jego cierpliwość i wsparcie Louis wybuduje świątynię. Kiedyś.  
Blondyn z rozbawieniem podnosi jego iPhona, unosząc brwi w reakcji na to, co widzi na ekranie.  
\- Lou, wiem że strasznie się jarasz tą randką i w ogóle, ale nie sądzisz że zanim zaplanujesz wasz ślub, warto by się wpierw na nią umówić?  
Wyraz jego twarzy jasno świadczy o tym, że Niall resztkami woli powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
Tomlinson posyła mu nienawistne spojrzenie, wyrywając telefon z dłoni.  
Kiedy skupia się na ekranie, zostaje wręcz zaatakowany przez ilość powiadomień. Najwyraźniej Harry martwił się brakiem znaków życia, zaś Liam sprawiał wrażenie poważnie zaniepokojonego tym, że mógł Louisa przestraszyć albo zniechęcić. Poważnie, poczucie winy mógł wyczuć nawet samym rzutem oka na wiadomości.  
Wysyła Liamowi uśmiechniętą buźkę, żeby go na trochę zająć, po czym skupia się w pełni na Harrym i swojej misji.  
Czując na sobie wzrok Nialla, wybiera numer zanim zdąży stchórzyć.  
Styles odbiera po drugim sygnale, brzmiąc, jakby mu ulżyło.  
\- Lou?  
\- Hej Harry.  
\- Gdzie się podziewałeś? Martwiłem się. - słodkie jest to, że Louis faktycznie może usłyszeć w głosie drugiego chłopaka zatroskane tony, ale nie pozwala sobie się rozproszyć.  
\- Musiałem przemyśleć kilka spraw.  
\- I co? - pyta Harry, tym razem brzmiąc na zaintrygowanego.  
\- I doszedłem do wniosku, iż byłbym niezwykle zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciał zjeść ze mną jutro kolację.  
Przez chwilę w słuchawce panuje cisza, a potem rozlega się dziwnie piskliwy głos Harry'ego:  
\- Lou, czy to... Zapraszasz mnie na randkę, prawda?  
\- W rzeczy samej. - wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Niewiele to pomaga, a Harry nadal milczy.  
\- Louis, chyba oszalałeś.  
To koniec. To znak, że Louis powinien teraz wykopać dla siebie dziurę w ziemi i zostać tam na zawsze. Jest pewien, że czuje jak jego serce się zatrzymuje.  
\- Oh. - wydusza tylko, starając się nie brzmieć na tak zranionego i zgaszonego, jak się czuje. - Jasne, musiałem źle-  
\- Louis, nie, poczekaj. _Oczywiście_ , że pójdę z tobą na randkę. Nawet na siedemdziesiąt. Chodziło mi o to, że jest, jakby, koło dwudziestej pierwszej, a ty zapraszasz mnie na kolację na _jutro_?! Kiedy mam się przygotować?! Skąd mam wziąć ubrania? O mój Boże, powinienem upiec ciasto?  
Louis już otwiera usta, żeby uspokoić wyraźnie rozhisteryzowanego Harry'ego, kiedy słyszy przytłumiony, łagodny głos Liama:  
\- Harry, oddychaj. To przecież nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś cię gdzieś zaprasza, nie? Zawsze jakoś wychodziłeś na ludzi.  
\- Ale Liam! - głos Harry'ego brzmi, jakby ten odsunął słuchawkę od ucha, by syknąć w kierunku przyjaciela w nadziei, że Louis go nie usłyszy. (Cóż, tak przynajmniej sądzi Louis po usłyszeniu kolejnego zdania.) - Oni nie byli tacy... mniamuśni.  
Louis powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem, ponieważ jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem, zamiast tego postanawiając grać w tę grę.  
\- Haz, jesteś tam? - pyta, starając się brzmieć niewinnie.  
\- Tak, przepraszam, Liam mnie wołał. Z przyjemnością zjem z tobą jutro kolację. W zasadzie obiad też.  
Louis szczerzy się do siebie, jednocześnie wyczuwając uśmiech drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Cóż Haroldzie, nie chcemy przecież żebyś potem wszystkim rozgłaszał, że Louis Tomlinson organizuje okropne randki. Wygląda więc na to, że będę musiał zjeść jutro z tobą dwa posiłki. - jęczy dramatycznie do słuchawki, z przyjemnością wsłuchując się w chichot lokowatego.  
\- Znam wspaniałą kawiarnię, w której podają też dania na ciepło. 15:30 u mnie będzie okej? - pyta Harry wręcz nieśmiało, a Louis nie może powstrzymać fali czułości, która się przez niego przetacza.  
\- Zdecydowanie, Curly.  
Rozłącza się po kilkunastu sekundach, rzucając telefon na sofę.  
Patrzy na Nialla, który obserwuje go z delikatnym uśmiechem, który odwzajemnia. Zaraz jednak rzednie mu mina, kiedy dociera do niego jedno.  
\- Niall, o mój pieprzony Boże, jutro mam randkę! Mam tylko jebane osiemnaście i pół godziny na ogarnięcie się!  
Niall nadal siedzi z opuszczoną szczęką w tym samym miejscu na sofie, kiedy Louis przebiega obok niego dziesięć minut później.  
\- Niall, gdzie moje skarpetki w czerwone papugi?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walka ze sobą i swoją niewyobrażalną skłonnością do predestynacji jest niesamowitym wysiłkiem, ale żadnym usprawiedliwieniem...  
> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	17. WE TALK FOR HOURS ABOUT (THE SWEET AND THE SOUR) HOW OUR CATS ARE DOING OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojej wspaniałej, nieustannie inspirującej mnie polonistce, która pewnie by się złapała za głowę, wiedząc co wyczyniam ze swoim czasem wolnym.  
> Cóż, każdy jest po trochu cielokiem, nawet jeśli tylko momentami ;)
> 
> niebetowane

Jest równo 15:20, kiedy Louis parkuje przed blokiem Harry’ego, co uznaje za sukces, jako że podrzucił jeszcze Księżniczkę do weterynarza na zabieg sterylizacji. Zabiera z siedzenia bukiet sterlicji, który kupił, kiedy tulipany i róże uznał za zbyt przeciętne, by być wartymi tak ekscentrycznej osoby, jaką był Harry, i wysiada.  
Louis Tomlinson nie robił nic na pół gwizdka; dlatego też miał na sobie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak wygląda standardowy strój na randkę w kawiarni, czarne rurki i czarną, rozpiętą koszulę, narzuconą na biały t-shirt. Ściskając w dłoni kwiaty, pokonuje schody i już po chwili stoi przed drzwiami mieszkania Harry’ego. Zamiera z dłonią nad dzwonkiem, nagle czując nerwowe kłucie w żołądku. Czuje się niemal…stremowany. Potrząsa głową, odpychając od siebie stres i bierze trzy głębokie wdechy, po czym naciska dzwonek.  
I _naprawdę_ miał zamiar powalić Harolda swoimi nienagannymi manierami, rzucając na samym wejściu komplementem, ale jedynie stoi, wgapiając się jak cielę w malowane wrota. Otwiera usta tylko po to, żeby zaraz je zamknąć, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie przywyknie do tego niecodziennego stylu.  
Od dalszego kontemplowania standardowych już rurek oraz bardzo nowego t-shirta w zielone ryby odrywa go delikatny chichot, a kiedy przenosi wzrok na twarz zielonookiego, widzi że ten chichocze, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią jak jakaś jebana księżniczka.  
\- Hej. – mówi, krzywiąc się na chrypkę w swoim głosie. Odchrząkuje i dodaje, maskując swoje zakłopotanie Najlepszym Uśmiechem Nr.3:  
\- Pięknie wyglądasz. Powiedziałbym, że pięknie jak zawsze, ale z każdym dniem prezentujesz się tylko lepiej.  
A Harry parska cicho, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ktokolwiek w ogóle na to leci, Tomlinson?  
Louis nie fatyguje się odpowiedzią, pozwalając Harry’emu mieć ostatnie słowo. Widział te rumieńce i wiedział swoje.  
***  
Kawiarnia jest mała, wypełniona wspaniałymi zapachami, kolorowa i przytulna. Louis zakochuje się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Harry wita się serdecznie z mężczyzną za kontuarem, po czym przedstawia Louisa, który niezręcznie macha dłonią, starając się sprawiać jak najlepsze wrażenie.  
Opada na krzesło przy nieco oddalonym od lady stoliku, a Harry dołącza do niego z dwoma szklankami wody.  
Wpatrują się w siebie w ciszy, której Louis zdecydowanie nie chce na tej randce.  
\- Podoba mi się twoja koszulka. – wypala, czując że zaraz zacznie mu drgać szczęka, jak zawsze, kiedy się stresował. – Ryby są bardzo…cool.  
Chyba trafia w dziesiątkę, bo Harry cały się rozjaśnia, i to jest tak cudownie oczywiste, że wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, jest jedynie uwaga. Louis się rozczula nawet bardziej, kiedy Harry radośnie zaczyna paplać.  
\- Tak dokładnie to rozdymki tygrysie. Występują głównie w Oceanie Spokojnym, i mogą powiększyć swoje rozmiary, połykając wodę, by odpędzić drapieżnika. Jej mięso jest bardzo popularnym w Japonii rarytasem ze względu na zawierające toksyny organy, które nie szkodzą wyłącznie po specjalnym obrobieniu. Dlatego takifugu, czyli specjalnie przygotowane mięso rozdymki należy jeść wyłącznie w certyfikowanych lokalach. Poza tym należy do tak zwanych organizmów modelowych, czyli takich, których materiał genetyczny wykorzystuje się do badań nad genami ludzkimi.  
\- Okej. – mówi Louis po chwili, nawet nie próbując kryć swojego oszołomienia. – Po pierwsze, nie chcę wiedzieć, w jakim sklepie w ogóle znalazłeś bluzkę w pieprzone rozdymki. Po drugie, uwielbiam twoje wykłady. I po trzecie, kto, kurwa, sprzedaje t-shirty w rozdymki?! Większość ludzi pewnie nawet nie wie co to kurwa jest!  
Harry tylko obserwuje go, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Pochyla się nad stołem, szepcząc konspiracyjnie:  
\- Mam taki jeden sklep. Zawsze wysyłają mi SMSa przed dostawą, więc wpadam trochę ich odciążyć.  
Od odpowiedzi powstrzymuje Louisa kelner, kładący przed nimi karty dań.  
\- Dzień dobry, mam na imię John i będę dzisiaj Panów obsługiwał. Za moment wrócę by odebrać zamówienie.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć ten sklep. – oznajmia tylko szatyn, nurkując w menu. Zostaje zaatakowany przez co najmniej siedemnaście rodzajów kawy, dwanaście typów herbaty i czternaście smaków deserów lodowych. A to dopiero pierwsza strona.  
Nieco przytłoczony, wbija wzrok w Harry’ego, który zdaje się już wiedzieć, na co ma ochotę.  
\- Nie wiem co wybrać. – mamrocze Louis żałośnie, skupiając się na składnikach Mangostycznego Raju, zaraz jednak przeskakuje do Malinowej Rozpusty.  
\- Może pozwolisz się zaskoczyć? – proponuje Harry, a Louis ochoczo na to przystaje.  
Piętnaście minut później zostaje przed nim postawiona kawa oraz talerzyk z największym kawałkiem ciasta, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.  
Obserwowany czujnie przez lokowatego, unosi kubek do ust, i w ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymuje się od jęku.  
\- Dobry Boże, co to jest? – mruczy, na powrót przysysając się do naczynia.  
\- Czarne espresso z likierem miętowym. – informuje go Harry, ukrywając się za własnym kubkiem, który zaraz wyciąga w stronę Louisa, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
Herbata Harry’ego smakuje…naturalnie. To głupie, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy – nie potrafi określić dominującego smaku napoju ani nawet tego, czy mu faktycznie smakuje. Herbata jest tak specyficzna, że nie wpisuje się w nic, czego do tej pory próbował.  
\- Zielona? – strzela, a kiedy uzyskuje skinięcie głową, analizuje jeszcze raz owocowe nuty.  
\- Z pomarańczą?  
\- Ze skórką pomarańczową i hibiskusem. – odpowiada Harry, odbierając mu delikatnie kubek i biorąc z widoczną lubością łyka.  
\- Jednak zostanę przy kawie. – mówi szatyn, dźgając niepewnie ciasto widelczykiem.  
\- Wiesz, ono cię nie ugryzie. – komentuje jego zachowanie Harry, z rozbawieniem obserwując, jak Louis zeskrobuje z wierzchu polewę. – Zasada jest raczej taka, że to ty gryziesz je.  
\- Ha ha, Panie Bawią-Mnie-Żarty-PukPuk. – prycha oschle Louis, ale posłusznie odkrawa kawałek i wsadza do ust.  
Ciasto _prawie_ bije na głowę jego kawę. Jest miękkie, ale nie sflaczałe. Smakuje czekoladą, karmelem i chałwą. Poza tym Louis widzi w niej jakieś ciemniejsze kawałki czegoś.  
\- Co to jest? – pyta podejrzliwie, wydrapując to widelcem na talerz. Wie, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale naprawdę nienawidzi rodzynek w cieście, więc woli się ubezpieczyć.  
\- Kiełki rzeżuchy. – informuje go Harry z poważną twarzą.  
\- Kiełki – urywa Louis. – Dlaczego mi to robisz?! – pyta z rozpaczą, przypatrując się ciastu od drugiej strony.  
Harry parska śmiechem, nie odrywając od niego rozczulonego spojrzenia.  
\- Żartowałem, Jezu Chryste. To tylko orzechy laskowe.  
Uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy, nawet kiedy obrywa saszetką cukru centralnie w nos.  
***  
Kiedy stają przed drzwiami mieszkania Louisa (bo Harry bardzo chciał zagrać w Fifę, nie myślcie sobie. Louis Tomlinson nie wyciąga na pierwszej randce.) Harry szczerzy się jak naćpany. Przechodzą do salonu, gdzie zielonooki staje przed półką z grami.  
\- Dzisiaj cię pokonam. – oznajmia pewnie, a Louis zdusza prychnięcie, zamiast tego informując zielonookiego niewinnym głosem:  
\- Niall mnie w to wciągnął, i jeszcze nigdy mu się nie udało.  
Harry jedynie posyła mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Myślałem, że randki są od tego, żeby zrobić wszystko, by przypodobać się drugiej stronie, a nie od tego, żeby je ośmieszać. – mówi, marszcząc nos, ale jego oczy lśnią z rozbawienia.  
\- Cóż. – mówi Louis z namysłem, przybliżając się do lokowatego. – A co druga strona myśli o tym?  
I staje na palcach (tylko odrobinkę, to Harry jest olbrzymem), by zetknąć swoje wargi z ustami Harry’ego na kilka słodkich sekund, nim się odsuwa.  
Przez dobrą minutę jedynie stoją, oddychając sobie w twarze, aż Harry chwyta jego twarz w dłonie.  
\- Myślę, że potrzebuję nieco więcej, by móc wyrazić opinię.  
I delikatnie, niespiesznie łączy ich usta. Louis stara się nie zniszczyć tego spokojnego momentu, dlatego też powoli obraca ich tak, że przypiera Harry’ego do ściany swoim ciałem.  
Harry wydycha powietrze przez nos i odsuwa się o milimetry do tyłu, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Louis czeka cierpliwie, już nastawiając się do kolejnego buziaka, który jednak nie nadchodzi.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego nigdy nie widziałem twojego kota? – pada niespodziewanie pytanie, po czym Louis zostaje delikatnie odsunięty, by Harry mógł podejść do wciśniętego w kąt salonu kociego legowiska.  
Szatyn po prostu stoi, wpatrując się w drugiego chłopaka, który ze szczerym zainteresowaniem szturcha palcem wiszący na ścianie drapak.  
\- Całujemy się, a ty nagle wypalasz z tym tekstem o moim- urywa nagle Louis, rozszerzając komicznie usta i oczy.  
\- Kurwa. – mówi tylko, nim wybiega z salonu, wpadając do sypialni i wyciągając z szafy pierwszą lepszą bluzę. Skacze po całym pomieszczeniu, usiłując przecisnąć rękawy koszuli przez wąskie rękawy bluzy.  
\- Kurwa. – powtarza. – Jestem debilem.  
Do pokoju wchodzi Harry, mimowolnie tocząc wzrokiem po ścianach.  
\- Lou, co się dzieje? – pyta zdezorientowany, patrząc na niego.  
\- Przez naszą randkę zapomniałem odebrać Księżniczkę od weterynarza. Cholera, która godzina?! – przeszukuje nerwowo swoje kieszenie, ale nie wyczuwa swojego iPhone’a. –Gdzie ten jebany telefon, kiedy jest potrzebny?!  
\- W salonie na stoliku. – odpowiada natychmiast Harry. – I jest równo dwadzieścia po 22.  
\- Niech to szlag. – mamrocze Louis, przebiegając do drzwi. – Księżniczka mnie rozszarpie. Nienawidzi spać poza domem.  
Praktycznie zlatuje po schodach, nim przypomina sobie o gościu, i wbiega z powrotem do mieszkania. Dopada do telefonu, wybierając w ekspresowym tempie numer do kliniki.  
\- Dobry wieczór, klinika weterynaryjna PetVet! – słyszy w słuchawce, i oddycha z ulgą. Słyszy za sobą kroki Harry’ego, ale ten jeden raz w życiu go ignoruje.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Louis Tomlinson z tej strony. Chciałem zapytać, czy możliwy jest odbiór kota po sterylizacji o tak późnej godzinie.  
\- Naturalnie! – odpowiada radośnie kobieta po drugiej stronie linii. – Mamy otwarte do północy. Proszę przyjeżdżać, pańska kicia na pewno się stęskniła.  
\- Wspaniale, będę zatem za dwadzieścia minut. – rozłącza się i patrzy na Harry’ego.  
\- Przepraszam cię tak bardzo – zaczyna gorączkowy wywód – ale mój kot miał dzisiaj zabieg i muszę go odebrać. Zaczekasz, proszę?  
\- Jadę z tobą. – mówi mu Harry. Louis wpatruje się w niego z zaskoczeniem, nim wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Zapraszam do limuzyny.  
***  
Kiedy godzinę później Louis ostrożnie wyciąga kotkę z transportera, kładąc ją w legowisku, policzki płoną mu z zażenowania. Szara kulka futra zaczyna mruczeć z zadowoleniem, a Louis odwraca się do siedzącego na kanapie Harry’ego.  
\- Nie wierzę, że zapomniałem o własnym kocie. – mamrocze, opadając na sofę obok zielonookiego.  
\- Nie wierzę, że nazwałeś kota Księżniczka. – szepcze mu do ucha Harry.  
\- Hej! – protestuje Louis, dźgając go w żebra – była impreza, byłem zjarany, nawalony i niewyspany, kiedy Niall wepchnął mi ją w twarz. Nic nie poradzę na to, że jej wyniosłość zauważyłem nawet w stanie upojenia.  
\- To cię nie usprawiedliwia. – dokucza mu dalej Harry, ale po chwili opiera głowę na ramieniu Louisa, odpuszczając. Obaj obserwują śpiącego kota, aż Harry przerywa ciszę.  
\- Podoba mi się ten drapak. Chyba kupię taki swojemu kotu.  
\- O proszę! – podejmuje Louis. – A jak szanowny pan nazwał swojego kota?  
\- Puszek. – pada odpowiedź.  
Louis przez chwilę trawi fakt, że najwyraźniej umawia się z idiotą, nim wzdycha.  
\- Nazwałeś kota Puszek. – powtarza, a Harry potakuje. – Jebany Puszek, a wyśmiewasz się z Księżniczki?! – mruży oczy szatyn, wpatrując się morderczym wzrokiem w Harry’ego.  
\- Ale to co innego – zaczyna Harry, ale Louis natychmiast mu przerywa:  
\- To tak, jakby nazwać psa Azor!  
\- Miałem chomika o imieniu Chomik. – informuje go Harry, a Louis tylko mruga.  
\- Ciesz się, że jesteś słodki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	18. FASHIONISTA, HOW DO YOU LOOK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane wynalazcy tiramisu. Bo kocham tiramisu. ;)
> 
> niebetowane

Kiedy zdecydowanie niesympatyczne promienie słoneczne zmuszają Louisa do otworzenia oczu, budzi się w swoim salonie, co jest dość niecodzienną sprawą, zaraz jednak przypomina sobie, jak po powrocie od weterynarza byli tak zmęczeni, że Harry zasnął na nim, a Louis nie miał serca go z siebie zrzucić ( _mógł_ też po prostu nie chcieć go puszczać). Rozbity między chęcią spędzenia czasu z Harrym, który najwyraźniej już wstał, a miłością do spania, zamiera słysząc nie swój dzwonek telefonu.  
\- Liam, co się stało?  
\- Przepraszam, że nie dałem ci znać wczoraj. Jestem u Louisa.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panuje cisza, po czym Harry praktycznie piszczy.  
\- Liam! Nie spałem z nim! Znaczy, w sensie, nie było seksu.  
Po chwili rozlega się sfrustrowane westchnienie.  
\- Liam, jestem już dużym chłopcem. Po prostu zasnęliśmy na kanapie, na miłość boską. Będę za jakieś dwie godziny.  
Rozlega się dźwięk zakończonego połączenia, po czym szelesty i miauczenie Księżniczki.  
Już zaczyna się podnosić, chcąc poszukać lokowatego, kiedy słyszy kroki. Tknięty nagłą myślą, opada z powrotem na materac i zamyka oczy.  
\- Czy twój pan zawsze jest takim śpiochem? – rozlega się głęboki głos Harry’ego, w którym da się usłyszeć delikatne niedowierzanie.  
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, zwłaszcza kiedy chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnia dramatycznie głośne westchnienie.  
\- I co my teraz zrobimy, co? – po kilku sekundach dobiega go głośne mruczenie Księżniczki, co zdecydowanie przykuwa jego uwagę. Otwiera oczy, by znaleźć wpatrującego się w niego z psotnym uśmiechem Harry’ego, trzymającego na rękach jego kotkę.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – pyta, nie kryjąc swojego zdumienia.  
\- Tobie też dzień dobry. – prycha Harry, ale jego twarz zaraz znowu rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu.  
\- A co do mruczenia, to prawdziwy magik nie zdradza swoich sekretów.  
Louis parska, marszcząc nos w niezadowoleniu, ale nie jest w stanie dalej udawać rozgniewanego, kiedy Harry delikatnie pociera jego zmarszczone czoło palcem, po czym układa ostrożnie Księżniczkę na jego udach.  
\- Rzecz w tym, że każdy kot ma swoje ulubione miejsce do głaskania i drapania, trzeba je tylko znaleźć. U Księżniczki to najwyraźniej miejsce za uszkiem.  
Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, Harry wyciąga swoją ogromną dłoń i palcem wskazującym drapie kotkę za uchem, a ta, jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki, natychmiast zaczyna mruczeć, po czym łasić się do ręki Harry’ego.  
\- Nie szukałeś nigdy miejsca, które by sprawiło, że zacznie mruczeć? – pyta Harry, kiedy Louis z wahaniem zastępuje jego palec swoim.  
\- Głaskałem ją tylko po plecach. Nie moja wina, że za bardzo bałem się, że odgryzie mi dłoń! – zdradza Louis, z zachwytem odkrywając, że Księżniczka nie przestaje mruczeć.  
\- Cóż, Panie Nieustraszony, zrobiłem śniadanie, gdybyś był głodny.  
\- Proszę, zostań. – mamrocze Louis, po czym praktycznie leci do kuchni.  
Zjada najlepsze śniadanie w życiu, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku i uświadamia sobie, że wpadł już dawno temu, i leci tylko jeszcze głębiej.  
***  
Trzy godziny później wpuszcza do mieszkania szeroko uśmiechniętego Nialla.  
\- No więc, nasz Casanovo? – pyta blondyn, kiedy tylko układa się wygodnie na kanapie.  
\- Całowaliśmy się. – przyznaje od razu Tomlinson, bo wie, że ukrywanie czegokolwiek tylko go pogrąży.  
\- To dlaczego masz taką żałobną minę? To chyba dobrze, nie? – pyta zdezorientowany Niall.  
\- Tak, Niall. To była najlepsze randka, na jakiej byłem. Byliśmy w tej kawiarni, potem przyszliśmy tu, bo Harry chciał zagrać w Fifę, i wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Księżniczce, której nie odebrałem od weterynarza, pojechał ze mną, potem oboje zasnęliśmy na kanapie, zrobił śniadanie, które było najsmaczniejszym posiłkiem, jaki jadłem i uświadomiłem sobie, że wcale nie chciałem, żeby wychodził, i chcę codziennie z nim zasypiać, budzić się obok i jeść razem śniadanie i zeswatać nasze koty, żeby widzieć jego twarz, kiedy będzie się rozczulał nad kociętami i tak właściwie to jestem całkiem pewien że takjakbygokocham.  
\- Wow. – mówi tylko Niall, wpatrując się w niego z załzawionymi oczami. – Lou, tak się cieszę.  
\- Ale Niall! – jęczy Louis, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Z czego się tu cieszyć?! Nie mam pojęcia, czy on czuje to samo!  
\- Jesteś idiotą. – komunikuje mu blondyn. – Widziałem was razem ile? Może ze trzy razy. I nawet po tym, jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć, że on zdecydowanie myśli o tobie poważnie. Jak mi nie wierzysz, pogadaj z Liamem.  
Od odpowiedzi powstrzymuje Louisa dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa. _Z godnością_ , a nie desperacją, jak będzie rozpowiadał Niall, dopada do telefonu.  
_Od: Harry >3_  
_Hej Lou, właśnie dostałem SMSa, że w tym sklepie, który chciałeś ze mną odwiedzić, mają dostawę :D 15 u mnie? xx_  
\- Niall, za godzinę wychodzę. – oznajmia, dziękując w duchu bogom za to, że ubrał się wcześniej, więc może cały czas poświęcić Niallowi.  
Ignoruje wszechwiedzące spojrzenie przyjaciela, rzucając w niego padem.  
***  
Czując lekkie déjà vu, puka do drzwi Harry’ego, ściskając w dłoni bukiet słoneczników, ponieważ postanowił olać swoją męską dumę, i pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony.  
Kiedy zielonooki otwiera drzwi, ukazując swoje czarne rurki i zwykły, biały t-shirt, komplementuje chłopaka, wciska mu bukiet oraz uśmiecha się automatycznie w odpowiedzi na uśmiech Harry’ego.  
\- Jestem gotowy.  
Kiedy wychodzą z bloku, Louis odchrząkuje.  
\- Jak często kupujesz w tym sklepie?  
\- Tak właściwie, to jakieś 90% zawartości mojej szafy pochodzi od „Fashionisty”. – mówi Harry, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu.  
\- Cóż, ja właściwie jestem chodzącą reklamą Vansa, więc nie będę się wypowiadał. – parska Louis, a Harry chichocze.  
Pięć minut później zatrzymują się, a Harry pokazuje kciukiem szyld.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Gotowy na najlepsze ubrania, jakie kiedykolwiek zobaczysz?  
\- Lepsze od Vansa?! – pyta Louis, unosząc teatralnie dłoń do ust. – Nie może być!  
***  
Dwie godziny później, Louis oficjalnie jest na najlepszej drodze do zostania bankrutem. W jego koszyku znajduje się ponad 10 koszulek, co najmniej sześć par butów i tona spodni, a i tak się ogranicza. Z kolei Harry wygląda jak obłąkany, miotając się między wieszakami i debatując z pracownikiem o różnicach między lawendowym a pudrowym, od kiedy Louis zawiódł (dla jasności, _wcale_ nie jest daltonistą).  
Louis ostatecznie opamiętuje się, i kieruje do kasy. Na jego drodze jednak staje wieszak wypełniony czarnymi, jedwabnymi, nieco prześwitującymi koszulami wyszywanymi w krwistoczerwone róże. Zdecydowanie nie jest w jego stylu, ale zna kogoś, na kim z pewnością by wyglądała _cudownie_. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, dorzuca do swojego koszyka koszulę w rozmiarze Harry’ego, i podaje go kasjerce, która mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.  
\- Czy tę koszulę zapakować na prezent? – pyta niewinnie, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi zielonookiego.  
\- Tak, poproszę. – mówi Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Kiedy jego zakupy są bezpiecznie zapakowane do torby, zachodzi Harry’ego od tyłu, cmokając go w policzek.  
\- Jak ci idzie, kochanie?  
Obaj zamierają na krótko, a Harry rumieni się.  
\- Myślę, że mam już wszystko. – mówi piskliwie, po czym odwraca się do szatyna, i wyciska pocałunek na jego policzku w ramach rewanżu.  
\- To dalej, idź do kasy. Żądam lodów i pokazu mody w domu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka, są mile widziane!


	19. WE COULD BE ROMANTICS FOR LIFE (ACTUALLY, WE COULDN'T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane mojemu tacie, który łamie limity jeden za drugim.  
> Bravissimo!
> 
> niebetowane

Czasami, tylko czasami, Louis myśli, że Harry zmienił jego życie w jedną z tych okropnych komedii romantycznych, które Niall obsesyjnie ogląda. Niektóre momenty, takie jak ten – kiedy Louis leży w łóżku Harry’ego, obserwując śpiącego lokowatego, z rozczuleniem wspominając wczorajszy pokaz mody, który ostatecznie stał się raczej sesją całowania – utwierdzają go w przekonaniu, że bez Harry’ego, jego dni nie były by takie…pełne życia. Inne momenty – chociażby wczorajszy uśmiech Harry’ego, kiedy odpakował koszulę, wręczoną mu przez Louisa, uświadamiają mu, że dla tego uśmiechu byłby skłonny zrobić o wiele więcej. I to, _ile_ faktycznie mógłby zrobić, przeraża go tak, jak jeszcze nic w życiu. A jednocześnie pragnie więcej, pragnie sięgnąć w głąb siebie, wydobyć to co najlepsze, i wręczyć Harry’emu.  
_Właściwie_ , myśli, patrząc, jak Harry marszczy nos, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, _mogę zacząć już teraz._  
Z genialnym planem, jakim jest przygotowanie śniadania dla…cóż, dla miłości jego życia najwyraźniej, po cichu opuszcza sypialnię, rzuca Puszkowi (nadal uważa TO za profanację biednego zwierzęcia) garść karmy, i rozpoczyna poszukiwania składników potrzebnych do przygotowania jego popisowego śniadania.  
I chociaż znajduje mąkę, mleko, cukier i wszystko inne, tak jakby nie bardzo wie, jak zrobić pomarańczowe naleśniki bez soku pomarańczowego.  
\- Kurwa. – rzuca, bo może. Jest wcześnie rano i powinien wciąż spać, ale nie, romantyczność i te sprawy nie sypiają.  
Przeciera zaspane oczy dłonią, po czym dostrzega leżące na stole pomarańcza.  
Wzdycha ciężko, bo wie, co to oznacza, a jest na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie.  
***  
\- Zakichane pomarańcza – warczy dwadzieścia minut później, usiłując po cichu wycisnąć cytrusy. Idzie mu nieźle, jeśli przyjąć że sok miał trafić na jego koszulkę, a nie do miski z ciastem na naleśniki.  
Zamyka na chwilę oczy, bierze głęboki oddech, i celuje ostatnią pomarańczą do miski. I wygląda na to, że jednak jakiemuś bóstwu jego wysiłki imponują, bo cały sok grzecznie ląduje centralnie w misce, a Louis może odetchnąć z ulgą.  
Czterdzieści minut szaleńczego przerzucania naleśników później, stawia obok pełnego talerza kubek z aktualnie „najsmaczniejszą herbatą na świecie, naprawdę Louis!”, którą sam Louis lubił zdecydowanie bardziej, zanim poznał jej skład (bo po co niby do herbaty dodaje się grzybów?), i teatralnym gestem ociera nieistniejący pot z czoła, śledzony przez beznamiętne spojrzenie Puszka.  
Praktycznie skrada się z powrotem do sypialni. Uchyla drzwi, by ujrzeć zawiniętego kołdrą po sam nos Harry’ego, po czym stawia pierwszy ostrożny krok.  
\- Kochanie? – rzuca łagodnie, a Harry marszczy czoło, sygnalizując, że słyszy. – Mam coś dla ciebie.  
Właściwie jest już obok łóżka, kiedy potyka się o coś, i przechyla gwałtownie do przodu.  
\- Kurwa. – rzuca i natychmiast odchyla się do tyłu, manewrując ręką we wszystkie strony, cudem unikając katastrofy.  
\- Mmm? – odpowiada uprzejmie Harry, nadal nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Nic nic, kochanie. – parska Louis, siadając na materacu obok Harry’ego, kładąc tacę na kolanach. – Spójrz, co mam dla cieb-  
Nie kończy, bo czyjeś ramiona oplatają go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Hej, kochanie. – szepcze mu do ucha Harry zachrypniętym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewa zadowolenie, a zaskoczony Louis może jedynie bezradnie obserwować, jak jego staranne wysiłki przechylają się i wywracają prosto na zaszokowanego Harry’ego, a herbata spływa mu po szyi aż do już odsłoniętych bioder.  
Przez chwilę w pokoju panuje cisza, aż Harry wypuszcza z siebie zdezorientowany dźwięk, w zaskoczeniu wgapiając się w pokrywające kołdrę naleśniki.  
Louis zamyka oczy, powstrzymując tę okropną część siebie, która ma ochotę rzucić naprawdę cierpkim komentarzem, i nachyla się, długim pociągnięciem języka zlizując część herbaty, nim podnosi się, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy.  
\- Zapłacisz mi za to. – oznajmia, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Zrobiłeś dla mnie naleśniki? – pyta Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Pomarańczowe, tak. I tę okropną herbatę, a potem ją z ciebie zlizałem, co oznacza, że _poświęciłem się_ , jasne? – mówi, desperacko usiłując zetrzeć posmak tego obrzydliwego naparu z języka własną dłonią, kiedy zamiera. – Hej! Nie zmieniaj tematu. Nadal mi za to zapłacisz! Czuję smak tej herbaty w ustach! Miałem już nigdy tego nie czuć!  
I dźga Harry’ego palcem wskazującym w policzek, rozciągnięty w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- A mogę zapłacić w całusach? – pyta po chwili lokowaty z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach, i naprawdę, kim jest Louis, by się temu oprzeć?  
***  
Czasami, tylko czasami, Louis myśli, że to całe randkowanie z Harrym to jednak bardziej komedia, niż romantyzm. Wiadomo, zawsze byli jedną z tych par, które mają ze sobą więcej zabawy i śmiechu niż niejeden cyrk, ale istnieją pewne granice, chociażby takie, jak ten dzień, kiedy Harry zorganizował niespodziankowy piknik, ale pomylił parki, spanikował i wskoczył do jeziora, upierając się, że to był wypadek. Innym razem, Louis postanowił ponownie przygotować naleśniki na śniadanie, ale, nauczony doświadczeniem, zostawił je w kuchni, by obudzić Harry’ego pocałunkiem (więcej romantyzmu, niż komedii – chociaż tu), a Księżniczka, ta podła zdrajczyni, zeżarła wszystkie.  
Ale, niezależnie od wszystkiego, wciąż się świetnie rozumieją, bawią, dogadują, a siła ich więzi i uczuć odbiera Louisowi oddech, podobnie jak każdy pocałunek, delikatny czy namiętny, który zatrzymuje jego serce na ułamki sekund.  
I choć uwielbia każdą minutę spędzoną z Harrym, jego tajną, głęboko skrywaną słabością są te wypełnione spokojem i ciszą chwile, kiedy leżą na łóżku, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, i po prostu napawając obecnością tego drugiego, okazjonalnie dotykiem i buziakiem.  
Wszystkie te elementy składają się na prawdopodobnie najbardziej niewinną i intymną relację, jaka kiedykolwiek łączyła Louisa z drugim człowiekiem, i on absolutnie nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.  
Uwielbia to, że potrafią całować się godzinami, zaskoczyć wzajemnie prezentami, cieszyć osiemnastym seansem „Avengers’ów” w tygodniu, uwielbia nawet te cotygodniowe wieczorki degustacyjne, które szybko stały się zwyczajem, kiedy spotykają się z Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem, aby Louis i Zayn mogli obserwować z ostrożną fascynacją, jak Liam i Harry wypróbowują coraz to dziwniejsze herbaty, a Niall rzuca w nich saszetkami cukru, rzucając sprośnymi dowcipami.  
Uwielbia to, że wie, że jeśli połaskocze Harry’ego pod pachą, ten jedynie zachichocze, ale jeśli zaledwie dotknie podeszwy jego stopy, lokowaty będzie wił się, błagając o litość; uwielbia wiedzę, że Harry nie słodzi herbaty, ale kawę tknie tylko z trzema łyżeczkami cukru; podobnie jak świadomość, że choć Harry wydaje się być osobą zawsze pogodną i uśmiechniętą, miewa wieczory, kiedy jest zmęczony własną radością. Spędzają je opatuleni kocem, oglądając kolejne odcinki kreskówek z dzieciństwa, obstawiając dalsze losy bohaterów i zakładając się o całusa.  
Właściwie, _kocha_ wszystkie te małe rzeczy, które po prostu tworzą Harry'egoiLouisa.  
Dlatego teraz, kiedy leżą na nowej sofie Louisa, testując ją, przyciąga Harry’ego do swojej piersi, układając ich tak, że lokowaty jest małą łyżeczką. Wtula twarz w bark młodszego chłopaka, wdychając jego zapach. Leży przez chwilę, po prostu smakując moment, nim nachyla się do ucha zielonookiego. Całuje szyję tuż pod małżowiną, modląc się, by niczego nie spierdolić, bo chyba rozsypałby się w pył.  
\- Hej. – szepcze, zaciskając oczy z nadzieją. – Kocham cię.  
Jego serce uderza siedem razy, nim Harry się porusza, odwracając się. Patrzy Louisowi w oczy z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym nachyla się do jego ucha.  
\- Hej. – szepcze, a Louis nie może powstrzymać dreszczu, przechodzącego go, kiedy Harry przyciska na sekundę swoje ciepłe wargi do jego szyi, trafiając idealnie w miejsce, które ucałował na nim Louis. – Kocham cię.  
\- O mój Boże. – wykrztusza Louis, przyciągając do siebie drugiego chłopaka, kiedy jego rozpędzony mózg przetwarza w końcu ostatnie wydarzenia. – Myślałem, że umrę na zawał, tak mi serce waliło. To było podłe z twojej strony, Haroldzie, tak się ze mną bawić.  
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – mamrocze Harry, przesuwając wargami od szczęki do obojczyka Louisa, gdzie zamiera z ustami milimetry od skóry. – Kochanie.  
Louis już ma rzucić cudowną ripostą, która ukryłaby to, że praktycznie sekundy dzielą go od spuszczenia się w spodnie niczym dzieciak, kiedy nagle czuje charakterystyczne swędzenie w nosie, i kicha, zrzucając z siebie Harry’ego. A ponieważ nie robi nic na pół gwizdka, kicha sześć razy.  
Kiedy otwiera oczy, zauważa półleżącego na podłodze zaszokowanego Harry’ego, który po chwili otrząsa się, wybuchając śmiechem.  
\- Tylko ty, Lou. Tylko ty.  
Wdrapuje się z powrotem na materac i ujmuje twarz Louisa w dłonie. Składa na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, odsuwa się o kilka centymetrów, i uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Ale nie martw się, i tak cię kocham. – szepcze, jakby zdradzał mu sekret.  
_I może tak jest_ myśli Louis, ponownie oplatając chichoczącego Harry’ego ramionami _może niektóre wyznania są dzielonymi sekretami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	20. I'M IN LOVE WITH THE SMELL OF YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane temu, kto jako pierwszy uznał, że kość strzałkowa nie wlicza się w staw kolanowy.  
> Wielkie dzięki dupku, jestem punkt w plecy. ;)  
> Ale to nieważne, bo WAKACJE! <3
> 
> niebetowane

Louis nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry to robił, ale nigdy nie pachniał pizzą. Nie było to nic wielkiego, ale stopniowo, z upływem kolejnych dni wypełnionych uściskami, coraz bardziej go to intrygowało.  
Chodziło o to, że z Harry’ego można było dosłownie wywąchać przebieg jego dnia – gdy piekł ciastka, pachniał masłem i cynamonem, który z uporem maniaka wpychał do każdego przygotowywanego posiłku; kiedy brał prysznic wieczorem, lekki aromat cytrynowego żelu wciąż można było wyczuć, budząc go porannym buziakiem; jeśli mył rano włosy, pachniały one kokosowym szamponem do wieczora, nieważne, czy leżał cały dzień na kanapie czy kupował nową czapkę, mierzwiąc swoje loki raz za razem. Kiedy na jednym z wielu pikników Harry splótł otrzymany od Louisa bukiet stokrotek w wianek, zapach kwiatów można było wychwycić po tygodniu mimo mycia włosów.  
Tak więc, Harry miał jakiegoś rodzaju niezwykłą zdolność do absorpcji zapachów, zupełnie jakby chciał je ze sobą nosić obok wspomnień.  
Im bardziej Louis o tym myślał, tym bardziej go to fascynowało – nielogicznym wydawało się, aby Harry NIE pachniał pizzą, skoro pracował w pizzerii. Louis pracował w Starbucksie tylko trzy razy w tygodniu, a miał wrażenie, że każdy jego ciuch, ba! sofa i zasłony przesiąknęły charakterystycznym aromatem karmelowej latte, więc tym bardziej Harry po pracy praktycznie codziennie powinien choćby lekko pachnieć ciepłym ciastem. A pachniał co najwyżej odświeżaczem powietrza ze swojego samochodu.  
Umysł szatyna głowił się nad odpowiedzią przez niemal tydzień, rozważając dosłownie każdą odpowiedź, bardziej lub mniej prawdopodobną, aż w końcu poddał się.  
I tym sposobem Louis siedział na sofie z Harrym przy swoim boku, wciskając nos w jego sweter pachnący gorącą czekoladą, która przygotował godzinę wcześniej do filmu, i nie mogąc się skupić na seansie. W końcu westchnął cichutko, czując jak jego godność się łamie. Jego słabość do zapachów była przedmiotem głupich żartów poprzednich partnerów i naprawdę nie chciał stać się zboczonym dziwakiem w oczach Harry’ego. _Zwłaszcza_ Harry’ego.  
\- Co jest, Lou? – spytał troskliwie Harry, zatrzymując film i przyciskając delikatnie swoje gorące wargi do czoła Louisa jako najwspanialszy i najsłodszy chłopak na świecie.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy nie pachniesz pizzą? – wypalił, nim zdążył stchórzyć.  
I tak właśnie, wtedy jeszcze tego nieświadom, Louis Tomlinson wpakował się w największy syf swojego życia. Znowu.  
***  
Kojarzycie jakie to uczucie, kiedy spędzacie z kimś właściwie cały swój wolny czas, każdego dnia pogłębiając swoje przekonanie, że są oni najwspanialszymi osobami na świecie i należałoby całować ziemię, po której stąpają, aż pewnego dnia obracają się, by ze słodkim uśmiechem walnąć cię w twarz swoją pierdoloną anielskością?  
Bo, cóż, Louis teraz już wiedział.  
Okazało się bowiem, że Harry: po pierwsze, pracuje w pizzerii już tylko na pół etatu, a po drugie, resztę czasu który spędzałby w pracy, przeznacza na wolontariat w pobliskim schronisku dla zwierząt. Brak zapachu wyjaśnia fakt, że wszyscy zajmujący się zwierzętami są zobowiązani do brania prysznica przed kontaktem z podopiecznymi, by nie stresować ich obcymi zapachami.  
Prosta odpowiedź, ale tak wiele zmieniająca, bo naturalnie Louis natychmiast pragnął usłyszeć wszystko. W związku z tym spędził resztę tego wieczoru (podobnie, jak i wiele innych), słuchając rozjaśnionego Harry’ego, opowiadającego o kotkach, szczeniaczkach i sarenkach, którymi się zajmuje, w efekcie czego szatyn miał wrażenie, że jego oczy permanentnie przekształciły się w serduszka.  
I, naturalnie, niezwłocznie chciał na własne oczy poznać wszystkie te słodziaki, o które _mógł_ być odrobinkę zazdrosny.  
Dlatego następnego dnia wziął wolne, by móc pojechać z Harrym do schroniska, gdzie każdy, komu został przedstawiony, posyłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a co najmniej trzy osoby rzuciły tajemniczą kwestią „ach, więc ty jesteś Louis”. Nie, żeby wątpił w swoją zdolność do ośmieszania się publicznie, ale tych ludzi pierwszy raz w życiu widział.  
Więc, nieco skonfundowany, podążał za loczkowaną głową, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w specjalny uniform. Nieco dziwiło go to, że tak bezproblemowo został tutaj dopuszczony, ale dokładnie w momencie, kiedy opuszczali szatnie, do pomieszczenia weszła dziewczyna wyglądająca na niewiele starszą od Harry’ego.  
\- Styles! – jej twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu, kiedy go dostrzegła. – Czyżbyś nam sprowadził chętnego do pomocy?  
Z tymi słowami zwróciła się w stronę Louisa, uśmiechając serdecznie.  
\- Cóż, niezupełnie. – odparł Harry, przerzucając swoje ramię przez biodro Louisa i przyciągając do siebie niespiesznie.  
\- Ach, czyli to ty jesteś tym Louisem, o którym wysłuchuje po kolei każdy nasz podopieczny? – zapytała, puszczając do szatyna oczko.  
Powiedzieć, że Harry się zarumienił, byłoby eufemizmem.  
\- Po prostu mówię to, co mi przychodzi na myśl! – zareagował, po czym zamarł, a Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Przyrzekam na Boga, jesteś największym słodziakiem.  
Harry ponownie zaczerwienił się, ale wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.  
\- Cóż, Louis, to jest kierowniczka schroniska, Megan.  
Megan wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.  
\- Miło wreszcie móc dopasować twarz do opowieści, Louis. – powiedziała. – Chętnie bym sobie z wami pogadała, ale praca wzywa.  
\- Tak, my też musimy już iść. Charlie nie dostał jeszcze swojego popołudniowego buziaka, będzie smutny. – informuje ich Harry, wyglądając na tak przejętego, jakby była to sprawa wagi światowej.  
Megan uśmiecha się czule.  
\- Zabrałbyś je wszystkie do siebie, gdybyś mógł, prawda?  
\- Może nie wszystkie. – usiłuje wybrnąć Harry, ale na jego twarzy widnieje takie podekscytowanie, że raczej nie jest wiarygodny.  
\- Dobra, kochanie, obiecałeś mi mnóstwo szczeniaczków, chyba nie chcesz żebym się obraził, nie? – rzuca Louis, mrużąc groźnie oczy.  
\- Boże broń! – natychmiast deklaruje Harry, odgrywając przerażonego. – Wybacz Meg, ale sama rozumiesz. Ciągnie swój do swego i tak dalej.  
Wskazuje na Louisa, a dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Idźcie, tylko żadnego migdalenia się na oczach zwierzaków! One są niepełnoletnie, Styles!  
Wściekle czerwony Harry ciągnie za sobą rozbawionego do łez Louisa przez drzwi, gdzie natychmiast otacza ich nawałnica miauknięć, szczeknięć, pisków i pomruków.  
\- Jezu. – mówi Louis, nieco przytłoczony. – Trzymacie ich tu miliony czy co?  
\- Tylko kilkadziesiąt. – odpowiada Harry, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Najpierw psy czy koty?  
\- Psy. Zgaduję, że na koty przeznaczymy nieco więcej czasu. - mówi Louis, po czym wchodzi do wskazanego przez Harry’ego pomieszczenia.  
Jego oczom ukazują się wybiegi z całą masą biegających kulek futra, a on praktycznie czuje, jak wewnętrznie się rozpuszcza.  
\- Awww. – wyrywa mu się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Ignoruje parsknięcie Harry’ego, po czym opada na kolana przy pierwszym wybiegu, a trzy czarne szczeniaczki natychmiast znajdują się przy kracie, usiłując polizać go przez szczeliny.  
\- Mogę ich dotknąć? – pyta, patrząc błagalnie na Harry’ego.  
\- Kochanie, możesz je wypuścić. Naszym zadaniem jest wytarmosić porządnie każdego z tych maluchów. A za trzy godziny przenosimy się do kotków.  
\- Jezu, kurwa, Chryste. – mówi Louis, z zachwytem wpatrując się w otaczające go stadko spragnione miłości i prześcigające się w lizaniu jego palców. – Jakim cudem jeszcze ich wszystkich nie adoptowałeś?  
***  
Jeśli Louis myślał, że szczeniaczki to było coś, to zdecydowanie zapomniał, jak słodki potrafi być mały kotek, a co dopiero całe 43 sztuki.  
Faktem jest, że popłakał się. Kotki były takie urocze, wszędobylskie i po prostu rozczulające, że jego serce jednocześnie puchło z radości i rozczulenia, i łamało się trochę bardziej za każdym razem, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, dlaczego te maluchy tutaj były.  
Choć starał się być sprawiedliwym i każdemu kociakowi poświęcić tyle samo czasu i uwagi, łapał się na tym, że nieustannie wracał do rudego pieszczocha, który zdawał się ledwo co stać o własnych siłach, i, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich pozostałych, w ogóle nie wydawał z siebie dźwięków.  
\- Haz? – zapytał cicho, a Harry podniósł głowę znad kotka, którego karmił butelką, mamrocząc do niego cały czas.  
Poważnie, był pierdolonym aniołem i ewidentnie chciał zesłać Louisa do grobu na zawał serca, które nie wytrzyma takiej ilości zachwytu i słodyczy.  
\- Co jest, Lou?  
\- Ten mały rudzielec – zaczął, wskazując palcem. – czy z nim wszystko w porządku?  
\- Ach, Bubble. – Harry marszczy brwi z widocznym zatroskaniem. – Trafił tu dwa tygodnie temu i do tej pory nie może się odnaleźć. Jest bardzo mały, pewnie w jakiś sposób został rozdzielony z mamą i nie wie, jak się zachowywać.  
\- Ale ktoś się nim zajmuje, tak?  
\- Cóż, w ciągu dnia zazwyczaj ja i Megan, a w nocy siedzi z nim inny wolontariusz, ale tak naprawdę to najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłby stały dom z całkowitą uwagą skupioną na nim, żeby poczuł się nieco pewniej.  
\- Haz. – mówi Louis takim tonem, że Harry ostrożnie wypuszcza trzymane kociaki z dłoni na kocyk, i patrzy na niego uważnie. – Czy jesteś w stanie podać mi jeden powód, dla którego ten kotek jeszcze z nami nie mieszka?  
Harry tylko stoi, mrugając i wpatrując się w niego, aż rzuca się go przytulić.  
\- Nie byłem pewien, jak się z tym czujesz. Zawsze tak narzekasz na Księżniczkę, myślałem, że nie chcesz więcej kotów.  
Louis już otwiera usta, by go opieprzyć, bo poważnie, jak ktokolwiek miałby odmówić temu maluszkowi?, gdy Harry go ubiega:  
\- Poza tym, dzisiaj kończy półtora miesiąca, więc dopiero dzisiaj możliwa jest ewentualna adopcja tymczasowa.  
Louis parska z ekscytacji.  
\- Proszęproszęproszę, weźmiemy go?  
***  
Dwie godziny później opuszczają schronisko z przedmiotami Bubble (których najwyraźniej jest tyle, że zapełniają dwie wielkie siatki) oraz samym kotkiem, skulonym w posłaniu z kocyka w ramionach Louisa, oraz, ku zdumieniu wszystkich w schronisku, nieśmiało pomrukującym co jakiś czas.  
\- I tak wiem, że to zaplanowałeś, Styles. – rzuca od niechcenia Louis, kiedy wyjeżdżają z parkingu.  
Harry nie odpowiada, ale jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek mówi wszystko.  
Między innymi „kocham cię”, co jest dobre, bo inaczej Louis walnąłby go w nos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	21. WHERE WERE YOU IN THE MORNING, BABY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykowane wszystkim tym, którzy nie mają wakacji - wyśpimy się za Was ;)
> 
> niebetowane

\- Też cię kocham. – mamrocze Louis, wycierając mokrą dłoń w leżący obok ręcznik. W drugiej nadal trzyma ostrożnie Bubble’a, starając się nie pozwolić mu spaść. Kiedy stawia kotka na podłodze, a ten natychmiast wskakuje na jego kolana, drapiąc go po łydkach tylko po to, żeby zaraz zeskoczyć i wybiec, Louis zwiesza ramiona i wzdycha.  
\- A kto to tutaj tak biega korytarzem, co? – słyszy głęboki głos Harry’ego, cieplejszy o kilka tonów, taki, jakim zazwyczaj zwraca się do Louisa. I kotów, oczywiście.  
Kilka sekund później Harry wkracza do salonu z rudzielcem na rękach i zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- Jest cudowny. – oznajmia, jakby Louis sam tego nie wiedział.  
\- Absolutnie. – potwierdza mimo wszystko. – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że obsikał mi przed chwilą rękę.  
Czoło bruneta marszczy się, kiedy ten podnosi kotka na wysokość swojej twarzy.  
\- Nie wolno. – mówi głośno i wyraźnie, akurat kiedy Bubble wyciąga łapkę przed siebie i głaszcze Harry’ego po czubku nosa, a ten natychmiast przegrywa, na nowo zachwycając się kotkiem.  
Po chwili odstawia go na ziemię, opadając na kanapę obok Louisa.  
\- Powiedzmy sobie szczerze; zajmujemy się nim od tygodnia, a nadal sika mi na rękę. Po prostu nie nadaję się na kocią mamę. – mówi Louis po chwili, a jeśli brzmi na zdesperowanego, absolutnie nie wie dlaczego.  
Fakt, że Harry milczy, stanowi wystarczająco wymowne potwierdzenie. Louis wzdycha dramatycznie, opierając głowę o ramię bruneta.  
\- Włącz jakiś film. – zarządza, a Harry posłusznie uruchamia telewizor.  
Spokojny seans jakiegoś dokumentu National Geographic zostaje po dwudziestu minutach zakłócony, kiedy Księżniczka pojawia się w salonie, by umościć się na pufie, i ponownie, kilka minut później, kiedy Bubble dosłownie materializuje się na kolanach Louisa i układa się, ugniatając jego udo.  
\- Och, Lou. – szepcze mu do ucha Harry, nie odrywając szczęśliwego spojrzenia od Bubble’a. – On myśli, że jesteś jego mamą. Ugniata twoje udo, tak jak robią to małe kotki.  
W ciszy obserwują, jak kociak pomrukuje i układa się na udzie Louisa, by zasnąć.  
\- To takie słodkie. – mamrocze Louis, nieśmiało głaszcząc kotka palcem po główce.  
\- To jest niesamowite. – mówi po chwili Harry, splatając swoje palce z tymi Louisa. Odwraca twarz, by przycisnąć usta do szyi szatyna: - Tak bardzo kocham was obu.  
\- A my kochamy ciebie. – odpowiada Louis, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. – Tak tylko, jakbyś nie wiedział.  
Bubble pomrukuje z zadowoleniem.  
***  
Louis budzi się z tym bardzo niekomfortowym uczuciem, które zazwyczaj występuje, kiedy zasypiasz w ciepłych ramionach cudownej osoby, a budzisz się sam, otoczony ciszą i zimnem.  
Nie jest ono najfajniejszym, jeśli pytacie go o zdanie.  
Jest w zasadzie całkiem do dupy, dlatego Louis zwleka się z łóżka, owijając kołdrą, i wyrusza na poszukiwania.  
To nie tak, że jego mieszkanie jest jakieś ogromne, dlatego dość szybko dociera do niego, że Harry musiał gdzieś wyjść.  
Siada na krześle w kuchni, i półprzytomny pije powoli swoją zimną herbatę z poprzedniego wieczoru, podnosząc się z krzesła tylko po to, by nakarmić koty, które zjawiają się w kuchni kilka minut po nim.  
Czterdzieści minut później słyszy trzask drzwi wejściowych, a Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia obładowany siatkami, jest nieco zbyt rozproszony przez to, jak cudownie jego chłopak wygląda w koczku, który sobie uformował na czubku głowy, by zachować się rycersko i odebrać od niego część zakupów.  
\- Louis! – mówi dziwnie głośno Harry, dając mu szybkiego buziaka. – Już nie śpisz!  
\- Dzięki skarbie, dobrze że mówisz. – odpowiada Louis, mrużąc oczy. – Co było tak pilne, że wyszedłeś po to w sobotę o 8 czy coś? Znam cię, Harry Stylesie. Masz swoje zasady, i bieganie po zimnie, żeby kupić chleb czy coś nie są wysoko na twojej liście priorytetów, dlatego pytam: co było tak niezbędne?  
Harry rumieni się i spuszcza wzrok.  
\- To niespodzianka! – ogłasza, wypychając Louisa do salonu.  
\- Zaraz, co? – pyta zdezorientowany szatyn, usiłując się wcisnąć z powrotem do kuchni. – Nie będę przeszkadzał!  
\- Louis, rozumiesz ideę niespodzianki? – pyta Harry, po czym zastawia sobą całe wejście. Pieprzone hormony wzrostu. – Nie chcę cię tu widzieć przez godzinę.  
Posyła mu w powietrzu buziaka, i znika.  
No więc Louis spędza 50 okrągłych, długich minut na wpatrywaniu się w ekran telewizora, na którym przewijają się jakieś ryby, a ostatnie dziesięć na udawaniu, że wcale nie wlepia oczu w minutnik, którego _wcale_ nie nastawił.  
Kiedy zostaje dziesięć sekund, wpada do kuchni, jakby się paliło, praktycznie wyważając drzwi.  
\- Ojejku! – krzyczy, chociaż nawet nie wie, gdzie ma patrzeć. – Niespodzianka? Dla mnie?  
Napotyka czułe spojrzenie Harry’ego, który podsuwa mu pod nos talerz z naleśnikami.  
\- Zdaje się, że to już tradycja, prawda? – pyta niewinnie, podczas gdy Louis wpakowuje sobie do ust cały placek na raz, jęcząc, gdy tylko czuje smak.  
\- Och, pieprzony Boże, co ty do tego dodałeś? Jednorożca? – pyta z zachwytem, połykając kolejnego naleśnika. – Ile jeszcze tego mamy? Możesz zrobić więcej?  
Harry siedzi na krześle naprzeciwko, z zadowoleniem głaszcząc Bubble’a.  
\- Możemy zrobić, ile tylko będziesz chciał, Lou.  
I to jest ten moment, kiedy budzi się diaboliczna część Louisa.  
***  
Dwie godziny później zdecydowanie _nie_ mają więcej naleśników, mają za to kuchnię do posprzątania i rozszalałe koty, roznoszące mąkę po całym mieszkaniu.  
Sam Harry ma kakao na policzku, przylepione prawdopodobnie śliną, ale kim jest Louis, by mu o tym mówić? Z kolei Louis dosłownie czuje, jak jego włosy zesztywniały od jajka, które przypadkiem tam się rozbiło.  
Wojna na składniki jest trudna. Naturalnie, nie tak trudna jak oderwanie się od słodko smakujących wanilią ust Harry’ego, by podnieść z ziemi głośno domagającego się uwagi kota, ale dość wysoko w rankingu.  
Zaraz po sprzątaniu uznają, że to czas na bliższe zapoznanie się, i zapraszają Liama, Nialla i Zayna na kumpelski wieczór. Bez malowania paznokci, z plotkowaniem, prawdopodobnie z komedią romantyczną.  
Dzień jak co dzień, z tym że teraz muszą ogarnąć jeszcze salon i miejsce, by przenocować trzy osoby.  
Podczas gdy Louis nieco panikuje, Harry przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło.  
\- Kocham cię. – mówi cicho, jakby chciał, żeby dotarło to tylko do uszu Louisa.  
\- Też cię kocham. – odpowiada szatyn praktycznie szeptem, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę Harry’ego, by przesunąć palcami po gładkiej skórze pleców. Skutkuje to praktycznie natychmiastowym przywarciem Harry’ego do Louisa i przyspieszeniem ich oddechów, co utwierdza Louisa w przekonaniu, że powinni poważnie porozmawiać, zanim pójdą za daleko. Odsuwa się po chwili, cmokając delikatnie Harry’ego jeszcze kilka razy, nim burzy spokój chwili, ogłaszając, że ‘chłopaki będą za pół godziny, Haz, nie możemy otworzyć wyglądając jak po seksie.’  
Więc, naturalnie, absolutnie tak nie wyglądają, otwierając Niallowi drzwi.  
I do tego nie mają nic na swoją obronę.  
Mają za to mąkę na twarzy, jajka we włosach i kakao na nosie.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć? - pyta tylko Niall, nie dając im nawet szansy na odpowiedź, zachwycając się Bubble'em.  
Tak, cóż, dobrze znać swoje miejsce.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


	22. GOING ON A DATE, REALLY CAN'T BE LATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powracam, chociaż łatwo nie było xD  
> niebetowano
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Kasi S., mojego osobistego anioła stróża.

Udaje im się doprowadzić do porządku przed pojawieniem się Liama i Zayna, a ich ciastka robią furorę. Bubble jest w swoim żywiole, skacząc z kolan jednego na drugiego, miaucząc i łasząc się, i nikt nie jest zdolny mu się oprzeć, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy jest opowiedzenie chłopakom historii kociaka. W momencie, kiedy Harry wspomina, że wzięli go już ponad tydzień temu, Liam marszczy brwi.  
\- Chwila. – mówi, nie odrywając palca od brzuszka Bubble’a. – Chcecie nam powiedzieć, że od tygodnia nie wychodzicie z domu, zajmując się tym kotem?  
\- Li, on naprawdę musi być ciągle pilnowany. – odpowiada Harry, krzyżując defensywnie ramiona na piersi. - Poza tym, jest taki słodki, że to żaden problem.  
\- Chłopaki, pewnie też nie miałbym nic przeciwko opiece nad takim słodziakiem, ale musicie wyjść. – mówi zdecydowanie Niall, przygarniając ostrożnie kota na swoje kolana. – Właściwie… Ja się nim dzisiaj zajmę, a wy wychodzicie.  
Pozostała dwójka kiwa zgodnie głowami, podczas gdy Louis wpatruje się tępo w swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Wychodzimy? – powtarza. – Ale gdzie?  
\- Na randkę.  
\- Randkę? – mówi Harry takim tonem, jakby dawno zapomniał, co to jest.  
\- Tak, randkę. – parska Liam, wbijając Harry’emu palec w nos. – To taki starożytny zwyczaj…  
\- Dobra dobra. – przerywa mu Louis, rzucając w niego poduszką. - Lepiej opowiedz nam, panie ekspercie, kiedy TY byłeś ostatnio na randce.  
Status singla Liama stał się już swoistym wewnętrznym żartem, bo poważnie, chłopak nigdy się nie umawiał. Louis był więc przygotowany na niecenzuralną odpowiedź i ewentualne oberwanie w ramię, podobnie jak chyba wszyscy. Nastąpił zaś przełom – Liam zarumienił się i nie powiedział słowa, wiercąc się w miejscu.  
Oczywistym zatem było, że należy zaatakować. Niall natychmiast poderwał głowę znad Bubble'a, do którego coś pomrukiwał, Louis oparł głowę o rękę, unosząc wymownie brwi, zaś Harry przywdział najlepszą minę zranionego szczeniaczka, rozszerzając oczy i wpatrując się w Liama.  
\- Liamie Jamesie Payne. - odezwał się śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. - Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś nam powiedzieć?  
\- Nie. - odparł Liam, chyba bardziej dla zasady, bo praktycznie od razu pochylił się na kanapie, opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Dobra, byłem na randce tydzień temu.  
\- Kto to był? Gdzie mieszka? Jak było? - wyrzucił z siebie Harry, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy w rozbawieniu. - Idziesz na następną?  
\- Chryste, Harry. - jęknął Liam. - Było fajnie, i tak, idę na następną. Właściwie to mam ją jutro.  
I może jeszcze przeszłoby to bez większego echa, gdyby nie to, że Liam spektakularnie się zarumienił, wyglądając na tak zadurzonego, że jedynym słusznym wyjściem było-  
\- Będziemy was stalkować. - oznajmił Niall, wrzucając chrupkę do ust.  
\- Co?! - pisnął Liam – tak nie robią prawdziwi przyjaciele! Przyjaciele szanują prywatność!  
\- Jako twój prawdziwy przyjaciel, uprzejmie cię o tym poinformowałem. - odparł blondyn, szczerząc się szatańsko, po czym wpakował sobie do buzi kolejne chrupki.  
\- Uhm – odchrząknął Harry, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w Nialla. - Niall, skąd właściwie wziąłeś te chrupki?  
\- Wyciągnąłem ze szpary w kanapie.  
Louis wybałusza oczy w zdumieniu, podobnie jak Liam, zaś twarz Harry'ego wykrzywia się w panice.  
\- To są chrupki Bubble'a ułatwiające wypróżnianie! Ty debilu, zawsze jesz co popadnie?!  
\- To ty jesteś debilem! Kto trzyma kocie chrupki przeczyszczające w szparze w kanapie?! - odwrzaskuje Niall, wyglądając jednak na nieco zaniepokojonego.  
\- Kto normalny je cokolwiek znajdzie w szparze w kanapie?!  
\- Na pewno nie ja. - obrusza się Horan – ja jem tylko to, co wygląda apetycznie.  
Po tym argumencie dyskusja w zasadzie umiera śmiercią naturalną, a dobija ją ostatecznie biegnący do toalety pięć minut później Niall.  
Ostatecznie Harry i Louis nie wychodzą na randkę, ale nie narzekają wcale aż tak bardzo. W końcu można całkiem nieźle romansować z kotem na kolanach.  
***  
Jakieś 23 godziny później Harry, Louis i Niall kucają w taktycznych pozycjach za fontanną na miejskim rynku, obserwując Liama niczym jastrzębie.  
\- Jeszcze raz, z kim zostawiliście Bubble'a?  
\- Z Gemmą, siostrą Harry'ego. Przyjechała dzisiaj rano do miasta, po południu ma coś do załatwienia w urzędzie.  
Ta odpowiedź wydaje się satysfakcjonować Nialla, który ponownie skupia całą swoją uwagę na postaci Liama.  
\- Idzie ktoś. - szepcze po chwili konspiracyjnie, pochylając się do przodu, by lepiej widzieć.  
\- Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy mieć krótkofalówki. - odzywa się urażonym głosem Harry, poprawiając wprawnym ruchem swój absurdalnie uroczy kapelusz na głowie.  
\- Kochanie, gdzie chciałeś je kupić? Jest 9 rano w sobotę, nawet jak byśmy chcieli, prawie wszystkie sklepy są zamknięte.  
Harry jedynie prycha, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Hej, chłopaki, ja chyba znam tego gościa.  
To przykuwa uwagę Louisa i Harry'ego, którzy odwracają się w stronę Nialla w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć, jak zaaferowany Niall przechyla się przez krawędź fontanny o centymetr za daleko, wpadając do niej.  
Plusk jest głośny, a jako że są na rynku praktycznie sami, natychmiast zostają zauważeni przez Liama i jego kompana.  
\- Kurwa, Horan, co ty odpierdalasz? - syczy Louis, usiłując wyciągnąć oszołomionego blondyna z fontanny. - Wstawaj, idą tu.  
Co było do przewidzenia, Niall, będąc sobą, wciąga Louisa w wodę obok siebie, wyjąc ze śmiechu i chlapiąc na osłupiałego Harry'ego.  
\- Hej chłopaki. - słyszą po chwili zza pleców. Momentalnie śmiech Nialla cichnie, Louis odważnie chowa się za blondynem, zaś Harry przywdziewa na twarz uśmiech, z którym wygląda jak szaleniec, po czym odwraca się.  
\- Liam! Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! - trajkocze, bezskutecznie starając się zasłonić swoim ciałem dwie postaci w fontannie – Przedstawisz nas swojemu koledze?  
\- Hej Zayn! - rozlega się pogodny głos Nialla, który wychodzi z fontanny, i ociekając wodą, podaje dłoń chłopakowi stojącemu obok Liama.  
W odpowiedzi na zaskoczone miny Liama i Harry'ego, dodaje:  
\- Zayn jest moim współlokatorem. Robił drinki na moich urodzinach.  
\- Hej, faktycznie! - mówi Louis, w końcu wydostając się z fontanny. - Stary, jeszcze raz dzięki za wtedy.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Louis. - odpowiada z uśmiechem Zayn.  
Liam odchrząkuje, nieśmiało chwytając Zayna za rękę.  
\- Zróbmy to może oficjalnie. Chłopaki, to jest Zayn, mój chłopak.  
\- Po jednej randce?! - oburza się Niall, zaraz jednak się rozpogadza – Awwww, jesteście bratnimi duszami?  
Liam obrzuca Nialla morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym nachyla się w stronę Zayna.  
\- Z tego co zrozumiałem, nie znasz jeszcze tylko Harry'ego. Harry-Zayn. Zayn-Harry.  
\- Zajebista czapka. - mówi Zayn z łagodnym uśmiechem, zaskarbiając sobie natychmiast sympatię oraz uścisk Harry'ego.  
\- Dzięki, Zayn.  
\- Tak właściwie, to fedora. - mówi Louis, bo hej, gdzie jego uścisk?  
Harry przewraca oczami, ale jego też przytula.  
Odsuwa się zaraz ze zmarszczonym nosem.  
\- Lou, musisz się jak najszybciej przebrać. Będziesz chory. - mówi z przejęciem, ściągając własną kurtkę i owijając nią Louisa dwa razy.  
\- Och, Boże, błagam, nie bądźcie jak oni. Porzygam się. - ogłasza Niall, wpychając sobie do ust niewiadomego pochodzenia Snickersa.  
I tym sposobem romantyczna atmosfera stała się ujemna. - ogłosił Zayn z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. - Może przeniesiemy się do mnie i Nialla? Mam karaoke.  
To przeważa szalę, chociaż utyskiwań Nialla na „zdradzieckiego gnojka, ukrywającego przede mną karaoke” wysłuchują jeszcze następne 40 minut.  
Na szczęście karaoke staje się wydarzeniem takiej rangi, że tworzy idealny początek tej popieprzonej, ale nierozerwalnej przyjaźni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS  
> [kapelusik Harolda, bo absolutnie go w tym widzę, fight me](https://allegro.pl/k79-kapelusz-fedora-cekinowe-swiecace-z-led-kolory-i6774436416.html)
> 
> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i pozytywna krytyka, są mile widziane!


End file.
